


Sun Showers

by Actual_steverogers_trash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, For accidentally mislead Steggy shippers I know how annoying it is to get bamboolzed by tags, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, There's so much Steve pining for her she might as well be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_steverogers_trash/pseuds/Actual_steverogers_trash
Summary: Since Peggy went missing 7 years ago under 'suspicious circumstances', Steve's been trying to move on with his life, with little to no success. Their daughter keeps trying to encourage him to go on dates, but nothing ever felt right, he never felt the same spark with anyone else.Until he's visiting her grave and an extremely attractive and charismatic man comforts him in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time.Too bad Steve never got a name...





	1. Just your average cemetery meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely terrible at openings so let's just cut to the chase! The Steve in this fic is EG era while Thor is TDW/AOU in terms of appearance. With personality Steve's in the worst stages of depression, prolly early in the 'five years later' while Thor's is sweetie IW self.
> 
> Also again, I'm very sorry if the tags were misleading to Steggy shippers, I've been catfished many a time myself.
> 
> Also also, Sun Showers are when it rains but there's still sun (I know that's a regional dialect thing)

Steve gives himself a small smile as he lays out a picnic blanket, placing his backpack on the grass next to it, “Allie’s with my parents so it's just you and me today.” he states, grinning as he glances up, “I know I know but sometimes I just want some time alone with you.”

There’s no response, but he keeps smiling as he pulls the backpack onto his lap and pulls a bottle of wine in the side holder. He pops the cork with his keychain and carefully takes out two glasses.

“Yeah they’re plastic, but would you trust me to not break a glass?”

Still no response.

“I brought the expensive shit so just chill about the glasses.” he chuckles, pouring the wine into each of the cups, placing one on top of a headstone.

** _Margaret Elizabeth “Peggy” Carter_ **

** _April 10th, 1981 - May 6th, 2011_ **

** _Mother, Wife, Daughter, Sister_ **

** _“Don’t you dare be late”_ **

“Never late.” he cheers, tapping the headstone with the rim and taking a large swing. His smile fades and he moves closer, putting a hand on the granite, “Never late…”

_ “Mr. Rogers I’m very sorry…” _

_ “No…” _

_ “She knew the risks.” _

_ “M-Mummy?” _

He hears a car door shut and looks over at a very large group of mourners getting out of their cars and walking out towards a dug up plot of land. He watches them in empathy, especially the old man who looked like he was about to collapse.

“Been there.” he mumbles, looking back over at his wife’s tombstone and chewing his lip as the noise of people chatting and crying begins to get louder, “Not very special anymore, huh?”

Steve picks up the glass off the granite and downs it in one fatal gulp, “Hope you don’t mind.” 

He takes a rag out of his bag and wipes the insides of the glasses quickly, before gently putting them in. He seals the wine back up and moves to fold the blanket, before freezing when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to leave.” a voice soothes. He turns around and looks up at the man, his heart beating out of his chest. Holy shit...he can’t help his jaw dropping slightly, he looked like a Greek God, “I’m sorry if we are being a bit noisy, we’ll be gone soon.”

“O-Oh no it’s o-okay…” Steve assures, blushing wildly as he haphazardly begins to jam the blanket into his backpack, “Shouldn’t you be over by your family…?”

“Quite honestly I would appreciate a break from them.” the man chuckles sadly, “My mother passed…”

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry.” he apologizes, looking over at the group of mourners, “Was she popular?”

The man chuckles again and nods, “Yes, she was…” he rubs his eyes and buries his face in his hands, “_ was. _” his voice cracks.

Steve stares at him sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder, “It takes time…”

He wipes his eyes and looks down at Peggy’s gravestone, furrowing his brows, “Who are you here for?”

Steve looks down and sighs heavily, rubbing his own eyes, “My wife.”

He’s taken off guard to say the least when the man pulls him in for a tight hug, “I’m sorry…”

“O-Oh...thank you.” he squeaks as someone yells ‘Brother!’

The man looks behind and notices who Steve could only assume to be his brother walking over. He hugs him again before moving away, “I’m very sorry.”

“You too…” Steve murmurs as the man meets up with his brother and walks back over, “That was weird.” he murmurs, looking down at the grave and kneeling down, using his sleeve to haphazardly clean it off before kissing the granite, “See you next week Peg.”

He slings the backpack over his shoulder and heads to his motorcycle in the parking lot, checking the time on his phone. Only 2:07. Great, he still had until 6:30. God he loved his daughter to death but it was hard to focus on work when she was constantly in his ear. He revs the engine and leaves the parking lot, tears pricking his eyes as he does so. He could almost feel Peggy’s arms wrapped around his waist, her head rested on his shoulder. 

He gets back to the apartment building and locks up his bike, going inside and jogging up the stairs and to his floor. He takes out his key and unlocks the door, throwing the bag to the side and tossing his keys on the table with a sigh. It didn’t surprise him that Allie convinced his parents to take Dodger too. He turns on the radio and walks to his easel, taking a deep breath as he picks up the pencil and glances down at the prompt. 

“Sun and rain...” he mumbles, tapping it against the wood as he leans back in his chair. He finds himself thinking of that guy in the cemetery. He was handsome beyond belief and seemed extremely caring and empathetic.

But he didn’t even get a name.

…

…

God he was hot. 

He’d tried dating a couple times since Peggy passed away, with women _ and _men, but it never felt right. Probably wouldn’t have felt right either.

…

He was really really sweet too-

He hears the door unlock and looks behind, watching as his daughter and dog sprint inside, parents close behind. 

“Dad?” Allie questions as Dodger runs up and jumps on Steve’s lap, knocking him back as he erupts into giggles as the dog tries to lick his face, “Shouldn’t you be at mom’s grave?”

“There was a burial going on not too far away. Didn’t feel right.” he explains, mostly for his confused parents’ sake, “There’s an open bottle of wine in that backpack, help yourselves.” he turns back to the easel and frowns a bit when he feels his mother’s gaze over his shoulder, “Mom…”

“What? I just want to see what you’re doing.” she defends, looking down at the prompt, “Hmmm, how much is this going to sell for?”

“I usually decide that once I’m done.” he mumbles, getting even more annoyed when his father joins on his other side. He felt like he was 15, with them constantly over his shoulder and snooping in his work. 

He feels a tiny creative spark and chews on his lip.

“I know that look, it’s your idea look.” Sarah points out, ruffling his hair a bit as he buries his face in his hands.

“We should leave him alone.” Joe mutters as Steve looks up at him and nods gratefully.

“Thank you.” he says with a sigh, he was 38 with a child why did they have to still treat him like he was still living in their house?

“Fine, we’ll take Allie too. She just wanted to stop by to get her gym shoes.” Sarah pouts a bit, kissing him on the top of the head before going to get her granddaughter.

“Should we leave the dog?” Joe questions, chuckling as Dodger stretches out on the sofa and yawns loudly. Steve smiles at him and nods.

“Yeah I can keep him.” 

“Bye Steven.” Sarah calls out as Allie follows her.

“Yeah, bye dad!”

“Bye.” Joe says before leaving as well, the front door closing with a loud thud.

Steve makes sure they’re all gone before pulling out his notebook and crudely drawing a sketch. On one side it’s a man looking down, eyes gently closed with a heartbroken expression, tears streaming down his cheeks accompanied by the rain. 

On the other it’s a man cheerily looking up, sun in his face.

Then they meet in the middle, with the sad man looking gratefully up at the happy one, who had two hands on his shoulders and a huge smile on his face.

Was it weird to make this them? He really didn’t know the guy. They had met once and didn’t even exchange names.

On the other hand it’s not like he’s ever see it…

Steve stares at it for a moment, before pulling up his chair and lightly sketching on the canvas. After the basic shapes he moves to the more stylized pen work, then the paints. It felt like almost no time had passed before Dodger was at his feet barking at him for dinner. 

“Yeah yeah just give me a minute.” he dismisses, leaning back and looking at his work. The coloring wasn’t quite done yet but he really liked how it was turning out. 

“What do you say? Take a risk?” he asks as the dog just stares up at him, “A thousand? I could see this hanging in a rich snob’s penthouse. Expensive bathroom art huh?”

He just continues to stare as Steve rolls his eyes and pats his head, “Don’t worry buddy I’ll get you something to eat, just hold on.”

The blonde picks up his paintbrush and dabs up some grayish blue, mixing it with a bit of white and highlighting bits of ‘his’ hair. He smiles at his work, before his blood runs cold. The song on the radio…

_ Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again _

_ It’s been a long long time _

He swallows hard, scrambling up and heading towards the radio on the other side of the room, Dodger following with his tail wagging.

_ Haven’t felt like this my dear sinc- _

Steve takes a deep breath and leans on the dining room table for support, tears pricking his eyes.

Why was that song playing?

He can’t help the small sobs escaping his throat, overwhelmed by a wave of guilt as he rushes to the painting and puts it in his scrap cabinet, “I’m sorry.” he mumbles, “I’m so sorry.”

He knew that Peggy would’ve wanted him to move on the same way he would with her, but he still felt terrible. Especially since he’s probably never going to see the guy again. 

Steve sighs heavily and sniffs, before finally getting Dodger his food. The dog’s waited long enough.


	2. Allie (rightfully) yells at a sexist douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to come up with names for the sub and principal until the very end so just bare with me.

** _Three weeks later_ **

“Hey dad…” Allie calls out suggestively as she walks up behind her father, who was working on his computer. He turns around and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” he questions suspiciously as his daughter chews her lip looks down at her shoes.

“I had an art project I didn’t know about and it’s due today.” she mumbles, scratching the back of her head bashfully as Steve sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Allie…”

“I’m sorry okay! She assigned it when I was sick then didn’t tell me about it when I got back!” she complains, holding up her phone, “Val’s the only reason I remembered!” 

Steve cocks his head to the side a bit and looks up at her, “Who’s Val?”

“She’s new, we sit at the same lunch table and we’re in the same group for art and English.” she explains as he nods and gestures to the scrap cabinet.

“You can take something out of there.” he states, turning to face his computer and scrolling through his emails.

The 13-year-old walks over and opens the cabinet, furrowing her brows as he eyes land on one of the pieces, “Who’s this guy?”

Steve turns around and his breath hitches. He forgot to throw the painting out, “I-It’s nothing.” 

She grins widely and steps aside so he can see it, “No that’s you… and some guy.”

“Alicia-”

“Don’t ‘Alicia’ me, who is he?” she gasps in realization, “Did you go on a date?-”

“Isn’t my mom waiting for you outside?”

“Did you?!” she questions excitedly.

“No I did not go on a date.” he states in annoyance, causing her smile to fade into a look of disappointment, “Last time I was at your mom’s grave this guy came up to me and tried to comfort me, now just let it go.” he gets up and walks over, aggressively taking the painting out of her hands, “And this is too good to be yours.”

“Hey!” she snaps, crossing her arms as she watches her father bend down to pet the dog, who was gently snoring across the kitchen, “Fine, I’ll take this one then.” she doesn’t look as she pulls another drawing out.

Steve looks up, before back down at Dodger, smiling as he rolled on his back, “That’s a nude of your mom.”

She looks at it and nearly screams, throwing it down and fuming, “DAD!”

“I’m not the one who didn’t do my homework.”

“Ugh, I have to go.” she snips, grabbing a scratchy sketch of a forest and taking her lunch off the counter. She walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her as Steve sighs and goes back over to his computer. God he loved her so much… sometimes she just left him... frustrated.

* * *

Allie nervously pulls out the piece of paper, hoping it was good enough to get an A, but not _ too _ good.

“Wow...How’d you do that so fast?” Val inquires as she picks up at the sheet and examines it with a dropped jaw.

“My dad actually did it.” she whispers, “He’s a professional artist.”

“Okay good, this doesn’t exactly go along with your self portrait.” Val chuckles as Allie gasps and pushes her.

“It wasn’t _ that _ bad.” 

“It wasn’t! But you drew a cartoon-”

They both look up when the door opens, a substitute walking in instead of their normal teacher. Allie lets out a sigh of relief and puts the paper back in her folder.

“As you could all guess, I’m not your normal teacher. She told me in the instructions that this is a work day for your… personal style project…? I’m assuming you all know what that is?”

The class of eighth graders all nod in semi-unison, “She said you can listen to music, but before you put in those earbuds I need to take attendance, please say here… Paige Andrews?”

“_ Here. _” a quiet voice murmurs from the back as Allie and Val both go to get their projects.

“Caden Banks?”

“_ Here. _”

“Do you watch The Office?” Allie questions as they walk back to their seats.

“_ Aiden Benson?” _

_ “Here.” _

“No,” Val answers, pulling out a pencil, “I thought it was too mainstream, plus I never thought cringe comedy was very funny.”

“_ Cole Bryant?” _

_ “Sup bro. _”

The class erupts into a small chuckle as the brunette looks up at her friend, “Oh… well it’s really good. Me and my dad watch it together all the time.”

_ “K-Kally Donner?” _

_ “It’s Kylie.” _

“I’m sorry if this is invasive but you always talk about your dad, but never about your mom.”

_ "Logan Frent?" _

_ "Hey." _

“My mom died when I was six.” she states with a resigned sigh, “But it’s okay, my grandma’s basically my mother.”

“_ Noah Grant?” _

_ “Here.” _

“Oh...I’m really sorry.” she apologizes, beginning to sketch some lines, “I’m adopted, well- I was adopted twice.”

“_ Ethan Hathaway?” _

_ “Here.” _

“Twice?”

“When I was a baby this really really sweet lesbian couple adopted me-”

_ “Theresa Jung?” _

_ “Here.” _

“-then when I was eight someone…” her lip quivers a bit, “After they died my current dad took me out of social services. I love him but…”

“_ Melissa Meyers?” _

_ “Hi.” _

“It’s not the same.” Allie offers empathetically, “I love my grandma and all my dad’s female friends a lot-”

“_ Valerie Odinson?” _

“Here!” Val calls out, before looking back over at her friend.

“I don’t even remember what my mom’s voice sounded like.” she mutters, “I mean, I know what she sounded like, but that’s only because of videos.”

“What did she sound like?”

“_ John Quinley?” _

_ “Preeesent!” _

There’s another chuckle as Allie swallows hard, “She was British, her accent was clear, but _ very _ British.”

“_ A-Anaya Raja?” _

_ “Here.” _

“One of my mom’s was British, the other Australian.” Val explains as Allie nods.

“Is that where you got your accent from-”

_ “Alicia Rogers-Carter?” _

“Here.” 

The sub looks up at her and squints, “Two last names?”

“My mom liked her last name.” she shrugs as he frowns as shakes his head a bit, “Frickin’ progressives…” he grumbles under his breath. Allie clenches her jaw and Val looks between her friend and the sub.

“Excuse me?” she snaps, catching almost everyone off guard.

“If a woman wants to get married, she should know that she changes her last name.” he defends as Allie digs her fingernails into her palms.

“Allie just ignore him-”

“What right do you have to pass judgement?”

“I’ve lived a lot longer than you little girl now sit down-”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“Allie!” Val begs, covering her face as the whole class stares in amazement, “It’s not worth it!”

The sub’s jaw drops, before he slams it shut in anger, “You and me are going down to the principal’s office you little entitled-”

“Fuck you.” she dismisses as everyone ‘oooooooo’s.

“I bet your MeToo mother won’t even be mad at you. Absolutely awful parenting.”

“My mom’s dead, but thanks for trying.” she snips, before he aggressively grabs her arm and begins dragging her out of the room, not caring enough to fight back. Val looks at her sympathetically before clearing her throat.

“You’re a dick.” she announces as everyone laughs, “Get with the fucking times grandpa.”

“Come with me.” he snarls as she follows him out, her and Allie giving each other light smiles.

* * *

“Please sit down.” 

Steve walks into the principal’s office and glares down at his daughter, who had her arms crossed and was chewing on her lip, gunmetal blue eyes glued to the floor, he sits down in the chair next to her and notices another girl sitting off to the side, looking about the same, “What’d she do?”

“She was openly disrespectful.” the sub chimes in from the back wall, “She cursed me out twice. Then got that other girl to join.”

Steve clenches his jaw and glares at her even harder, “Alicia Margaret.”

“Grandma and grandpa always tell me how you did the same thing.” she defends, “He got mad because god forbid mom kept her last name.”

He raises an eyebrow and looks up at the sub and principal, “You told a child that her mother shouldn’t keep her last name?”

“Yes, and I stand by it.” he growls, his and Allie’s eyes meeting in a brutal glaring contest, “She tried to pull the sympathy card by _ lying _ about her mother being dead-”

_ “Mr. Odinson just arrived.” _ the intercom states, the principal presses the speak button and leans down.

“Send him in.”

Steve now shared his daughter’s anger, “My wife actually did pass away.” he hisses, “Seven years ago.”

The office door opens and they all turn and look up at who entered. Steve goes into fight or flight mode, quickly looking away and trying to hide his face with his hand. 

That was him. The guy at the cemetery.

“Hey I know you!” he chirps, as Steve drops his head and looks up, Allie and Val looking between them in confusion.

“Oh my god is he the guy from your painting-”

Steve slaps a hand over her mouth and quickly pulls it off when she sticks her tongue out, “Ew.”

“You two know each other?” The principal questions as Mr. Odinson sits next to his daughter.

“We met once, yes.” he looks at Val and frowns, “What did she do?”

“This first girl got her to join in on publically disrespecting and humiliating me-”

“Jeepers sir did I really make you feel that blue?” Allie taunts as her father rolls his eyes and gives her a warning look. 

“You do realize that this could get you a serious suspension?” the principal warns as Steve puts up a hand for her to back off.

“Look, she’s a 13 year old who isn’t good at holding her tongue. I was definitely like that at her age,” he looks up at the sub and glares at him, “but you had absolutely no right to make a comment. She’s essentially grown up without her mother, and of course you wouldn’t know that but that’s why you don’t say those types of things. Keep your misogyny in your head.”

“Oh _ now _ I know where she gets it from.” he comments snidely as Steve clenches his jaw.

“Dick…”

“His name’s Dick?!” Allie exclaims as Steve, Val, and Mr. Odinson all snort small laughs.

“I will _ definitely _ have a talk with Mr. Harden, but for today I have to send the two of them home, it’s a policy.”

“Okay, thank you.” Steve states, shaking his hand before standing up and leading his daughter out of the room.

“His name’s Dick Harden.” she snickers as he playfully pushes her out the door with a grin on his face.

“You were right to yell at that guy.” he amends, checking his watch, “It’s almost lunchtime, do you want to go out to eat?”

“Sure.” she states, before perking up when Val and Mr. Odinson walk out of the office, “Hey Val wanna go out to lunch with us?!”

Steve feels his face burn red again when the taller man’s friendly smile meets his eyes.

“Yeah! Dad can we go?”

Allie had never been one for many friends. Most weekends and holidays were filled with the two of them binge watching Netflix, teaching her drawing techniques, walking with Dodger, practicing the wide variety of musical instruments they attempted to play (Steve’s trumpet and Allie’s guitar never exactly got along), etc. Always just the two of them or his parents or other close friends and family.

It almost felt strange that she was asking to go out with someone.

“Yeah of course.” he answers as they both celebrate to themselves and run out the main entrance together.

“Do you mind if I tag along?”

Steve’s heart nearly drops from his chest, he completely forgot about Greek God.

“O-Oh yes.” he stammers as the other man holds out his hand.

“Thor Odinson.”

Steve takes it and nods, “Steve Rogers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! (also the reason the sub is such a fucking asshole is bc he’s literally based off a MULTIPLE subs we had in middle school who basically called everyone uneducated idiots for hating trump and saying wE oNlY lIsTeN tO oUr PaReNtS, fuck off)


	3. Steve blushes and chokes a lot, no not like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent an embarrassingly long amount of time on Zillow trying to find penthouses in New York

Steve sighs and takes a sip of his water as he watches Allie and Val laugh at something on her phone. Was this the start of losing her? He knew by this time he’d been out almost every day and night with Bucky and the Howlies, did his parents feel the same way?

“Cute aren’t they?” Steve almost chokes as Thor appears next to him, breaking his train of thought.

“Yeah,” he stares at Allie for a bit and sighs again, “She’s got her mom’s smile.”

“She’s got  _ your  _ eyes too.”

His eyes shoot open as his gaze remains glued to the floor, was Thor flirting? Or was it weird because Allie’s 13? 

Thor laughs and Steve nervously joins in, unsure of how to read the situation.

“People are constantly questioning what I’m doing with Val when we’re out and about.” he chuckles, only about 40% joking, “It’s a little difficult, but we’ve turned it into an inside joke.”

Steve smiles at that, “That’s good. Allie and my friend Nat teamed up a few years ago to try and make me go on a date with any attractive person in their 30’s they come in contact with.”

“How’s that turned out?”

“I’ve never gotten past a second date.” he explains, taking a gulp of water, “Never felt right.”

“You must have really been in love.”

He lets out a heavy breath and nods, “Yeah, but I’ve actually met a lot of my close friends dating around,” he chuckles, “I met Allie’s godfather when we were flirting on a run.”

Thor smiles at that and looks up at the waitress walking over with their food, “I’ve got grilled chicken with a side salad, balsamic on the side, and a classic hamburger.” she states, putting the food down and raising an eyebrow at the chicken tenders and sliders also on the platter.

“Booth over there.” Steve explains, pointing to the two girls as she nods in understanding and goes over to them, “Is she drinking a milkshake?” he questions, noticing his daughter was indeed, slurping on a chocolate shake.

“Eh, they’re children, she’ll learn it’s bad for her eventually.” Thor waves off, pressing down on the burger to make it easier to bite.

“I’d rather she learn it now.” he comments, drizzling a bit of the dressing on the salad and mixing it around.

* * *

Gods we was going to hell for thinking this. Steve was immensely attractive, and, admittedly, seemed a bit uptight. All Thor wanted to do was bend him over the table and tightly grip his carefully styled hair.

But of course, he was a gentleman, and would never in a million years do  _ anything _ without enthusiastic verbal consent. Besides, Steve was still painfully hung up on his ex-wife.

“I’m unfortunately an attractive person in my 40’s, so I’m afraid I’m out of the running.” he jokes, going back to their previous conversation. He smiles when he sees Steve’s face burn bright red.

“There’s no way you’re 40.” he tries to play off, it not working in the most adorable way possible.

“Aye, I turned 42 last month.” he states, popping a fry into his mouth.

“Well you don’t look a day over 35.” 

“Heh, yes I’ve been told I have good genes.”

They go quiet for a bit, the two of them just eating in silence before Thor grins to himself a bit, “You painted me?”

Steve nearly chokes on his bite of chicken, “N-No that's- A-Allie’s- she’s great at hyperbolizing it wasn’t-”

“I find it flattering.” he teases, before glancing down on his phone and gasping, “Shit I’m going to be late.”

He scrambles up and nervously pats himself down to make sure he had anything, before looking back up at a very confused Steve, “I’m sorry I forgot I had a meeting in 45 minutes.” he fumbles for his wallet and throws some money on the table, “Lunch is all on me, keep the change.”

He runs over to the girls’ table and quickly slides into Val’s side of the booth, “We have to go.”

“What? Why?” Val questions incredulously.

“I’ve got a meeting, unless you want to go home with Alicia?”

“Yeah we can give you a ride.” Allie states as Steve looks down at the money and his heart leaps from his chest. $200… Why was Thor carrying $200? Why would he so carelessly thrown that type of money down?

“Okay then,” Thor kisses Val on the side of the head, eliciting a groan as he quickly walks back over to Steve, “It was nice talking to you.” before running out to the shiny Jaguar Steve hadn’t noticed before. He and Allie look at each other and nonverbally communicate ‘what the hell’ as the waitress walks over with a check.

“Bill’s ready when you are.” she says with a friendly smile, Steve smiles back before noticing his daughter out of the corner of his eye pointing to her phone and mouthing ‘get her number’. He briefly gives her the finger and ignores the loud gasps and giggles as he tucks his credit card into the sleeve of the checkbook. She takes it and runs the charge, Steve leaving the $300 as a tip before going to get the two girls.

“You two about ready?”

“Yeah.” they state in unison as they both slide out, the waitress noticing the tip and gasping.

“Th-Thank you!”

He smiles at her again as Allie elbows him and steps forwards, “He thinks you’re cute I can tell-”

Steve grabs her arm and almost comically yanks her toward the exit, his face screaming how done he was with her.

They get to the parking lot and Steve unlocks his not-Jagaur, feeling almost embarrassed by his car as the two girls get into the back seat, “So Val, where do you live?” he questions as he fastens his seatbelt and puts the car in reverse. She sits there mulling it over for a second.

“Do you mind if we go to our place in the Upper East side?”

“I thought you lived in Brooklyn?” Allie questions as Steve pulls out of the parking lot, wondering what the hell Thor did for a living.

“Well we have an apartment in Brooklyn Heights so I can go to school here.”

“Why would you want to go to school in Brooklyn?” Steve questions incredulously, “I say this as an extremely proud Brooklynite-”

“He is.” Allie interjects as Steve frowns and stops at a stop light.

“I hated all the obnoxious rich snobs at the private schools over there. This is much better for me.” she explains as the car moves again. The three of them sit in silence for a bit, both of the girls just scrolling through their phones while Steve quietly played some music on the radio.

“So Val, are you a dog person?” Steve questions, breaking the silence as Allie perks up and looks over at her friend.

“I might be if my aunt’s dog wasn’t possessed by the devil.” she comments, “Fenrir will bite anyone who isn’t my aunt Hela or uncle Loki.”

“Oh, well I’m convinced our dog Dodger is the sweetest soul on the planet.” Allie states as Steve chuckles.

“Yeah, he’s really something.”

There’s another long silence as Steve drives into the Upper East Side, “Where am I supposed to go?”

“Ummm,” she looks almost embarrassed, “Lenox Hill.”

Steve’s eyes shoot open as Allie gasps, “Holy shit!”

“Allie!” he snaps, “Sorry about her, which building?”

“Oh no it’s okay.” she assures, “That one.”

Steve parallel parks as Val slings her backpack over her shoulder and puts her hand on the car door, “Thank you for the ride.” she turns to Allie, “See you on Monday.”

“Bye!” Allie chirps. As soon as the door closes Steve whips around and gives her an angry look.

“You can’t make that big of a deal about money-”

“Did you  _ see _ Mr. Odinson’s car?! Look at this building!” she defends, climbing into the front seat, “Are you telling me you  _ aren’t _ impressed?! They’re living like the Starks!”

“Of course I’m impressed but you can’t act like it,  _ especially _ in front of her.”

“Whatever.” she grumbles, crossing her arms as Steve frowns at her and merges back onto the street. He notices his phone ring via bluetooth connected to the car and looks down at the caller ID.

** _Dad_ **

He sighs and shifts in his seat as Allie raises an eyebrow, “Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“Yeah yeah give me a second.” he dismisses, pressing answer and leaning back, “Hey dad.”

“ _ Hi Stevie, are you still going out with your friends tonight? _ ”

“That was the plan, why?”

“ _ Because Harrison and Amanda decided to fly in without saying a word and want to go out to dinner. _ ”

Steve stares out the windshield in irritated confusion as Allie stares up at him, “Who’s Harrison and Amanda?”

“Your mother’s parents.” he sighs in annoyance, “Every time they come into town they  _ always _ do this.”

“ _ I know. _ ”

“Is Michael here too?”

“ _ Yes, I would’ve thought he’d given you a call. _ ” 

He chews on his lip as he turns onto another street, “We’ll be right over.”

“ _ We’ll? _ ”

“Hi grandpa.” Alie greets.

“ _ Shouldn’t you be in school? _ ”

“She got suspended for yelling at her sub because he was an ass.”

“ _ Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” _

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles a bit, “See you soon.”

“ _ Bye.” _

The call hangs up and Allie stares out the window, “Why are Gran and Pap here?”

“Don’t know.”

“Please don’t make me go out to dinner with them.” she begs, “I’d rather go with you and Nat and Bucky and Sam.”

“Maria, Scott and Hope said they were coming too-”

“What?!” she whines, “I swear to god if Cassie’s there and I’m stuck with-”

“Christ Alicia calm down.” he snips, “It’s a dinner with your grandparents.”

Her jaw drops, “Are you not going?!”

“Your mom’s parents don’t like me.” he dismisses, “And I never get to go out.”

She angrily clenches her jaw and dramatically falls back into her seat, “At least Uncle Michael’s gonna be there.”

Steve gives her a pained, empathetic look as she nearly drops her phone, “No…”

“I was going to try and sneak him out-”

“DAD!”

“I never get to see him either!” he defends, “Okay okay fine. I’ll try and think of a way to get you out of it.” he looks down sympathetically, “Feel bad for my parents though…”

“Then how about you stay behind and I can take Uncle Michael to hang out with them.” she counters.

“How about this, you have to go by yourself  _ and _ I take your phone away, huh?” he matches as he pulls into a spot in front of his parents’ building, “Now pretend to be happy.”

“Yes Captain.” she grumbles as she drags herself out of the car. Steve watching her with an annoyed frown as he closes the door and locks the car, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	4. Thor thinks Steve's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry about this being a little late, I had some wicked writers block :P

Steve and Allie go up to the apartment and stop at the door, the younger one anxiously looking at the staircase.

“We still have time to go home and-“

Steve knocks and almost instantly Sarah opens it and gives him a ‘why the fuck did they not tell us’ look, “Look who’s here!”

Steve pushes Allie into the room and stands back as her maternal grandparents go up to her.

“Alicia! Shouldn’t you be in school?” Amanda questions as she hugs her granddaughter, who gives Steve a ‘help’ look.

“Got out early.” she answers flatly as Michael walks up to Steve and shakes his hand.

“Good to see you.”

“You too.” he says, “Would’ve appreciated a call though.”

“Mum and dad said they told you.” the Brit states in confusion as Steve shakes his head.

“Didn’t tell me or them.” he leans in, “I actually had plans tonight, want to come with?”

“What kind of plans?”

“Me and a couple of my buddies were going out to dinner.” he explains, “Place has an open bar.”

“Oooh, tempting.” he chuckles, “Mum and dad want to go out to a nice restaurant tonight though.”

“We’ve seen enough of you, go have your fun.” Harrison waves off as Allie walks up to her uncle.

“Bloody hell look who’s gotten tall.”

“Hi Michael.” she greets, hugging him back, before pulling him down, “If you go with dad and leave me here I swear to god-”

“Allie!” Steve snaps, yanking her away from her uncle and catching the attention of the four other adults in the room, “Phone.”

“You aren’t serious-”

“I warned you.” 

“I didn’t think you meant it!”

“Well I did.” he warns, “Phone.”

“I’m sure she was just playing-”

“No she wasn’t.” Steve assures, holding out his hand as Allie begrudgingly hands it over.

“Would mom have done this?” Allie questions, looking up at her grandparents and uncle, who almost start laughing.

“She would have broken it in half if you talked to her like that.” Michael chuckles as Allie pouts and Steve pockets it.

“You think I’m an authoritarian asshole but-”

“I would rather appreciate if you didn’t swear in front of Alicia.” Amanda snips as Steve gives his mother-in-law the most unimpressed look he could possibly muster.

“Back off, she’s my kid.” he dismisses.

“At least say arse.” Harrison compromises as Allie snorts a laugh.

“Be nice.” Steve warns, dangling her phone in the air, “Unless you don’t want this back tonight.”

Allie pouts again and looks at her paternal grandparents, “I blame both of you.”

“You’re doing great.” Sarah encourages, giving her son a playful grin. He smiles back before checking his watch.

“I think I’m going to go.” Steve states, walking over and giving both his parents quick hugs, kissing Allie on the head, “I’ll pick you up around 6:45.” he says to his brother-in-law, as he turns to leave, giving everyone one last wave before closing the front door behind him.

* * *

“...and that is why we at Odinson Electronics believe branching out to a European division would be incredibly beneficial to both us, and you.” Thor concludes, ending the power point as his translator finishes.

They respond and Thor stares at her expectantly. She nods in understanding and turns around, giving him a wink and a thumbs up, “That is fantastic! I’ve ordered our chefs cook authentic cuisine from each of our countries-”

“They said they have a flight to catch.” she apologizes. The blonde looks up at the other businessmen who stare at him apologetically.

“Sorry.”

Thor gives all of them a fake smile and waves his hands, “That’s perfectly alright. Safe travels.”

They leave the room and Thor takes a deep breath of relief, falling into his chair and rubbing his face with his hand, “I cannot believe we finally won them over.”

“C’mon, I don’t know a single person who can say no to your chiseled face.” she jokes as Thor rolls his eyes.

“In all seriousness, thank you Natasha.”

She waves him off and goes to the bar, pouring herself some vodka, “It’s my job.” she checks the clock and nearly chokes on the alcohol, “Shit!”

“What?”

“I have to be at a restaurant right now.” she states urgently, pulling out her phone, “Call Steve Rogers.”

“ _ Calling Steve Rogers _ .”

Thor’s heart stops, “I-I’m sorry, did you say Steve Rogers?-”

“Hey Steve, I’m- I know I know I’m sorry, I was working. Unlike you I have actual hours...Oh fuck off.” she pulls on her coat, glancing up at her boss, “Give me a sec…” she moves the phone away from her mouth, “Me and a couple friends are going out for dinner, want to come with?”

“Oh no I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

“Hey do you mind if my boss comes along? He’s super sweet.” she says, grinning to herself slightly, “I think you two might hit it off...love you too, see you in ten.” she hangs up, and grabs Thor’s coat, pushing it into his arms, “C’mon, you’re having fun with us.”

The redhead runs out of the room, Thor sighing heavily before following.

* * *

“Before you yell at me, I want you to know that I definitely got a raise.” Nat assures, running to the table and sliding into the chair between Maria and Bucky. She looks around and raises an eyebrow when her eyes land on Michael, “Who’s this?”

“My brother in law.” Steve explains as the Brit holds out his hand.

“Michael Carter.” he introduces. She shakes it back and pushes her hair behind her ear.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Well my boss stopped by the bathroom, he’ll be out soon.” she states, taking a large gulp of water and calling the waitress, “Hi, can I have a vodka martini with lemon?”

“Of course.”

“Спасибо.” she thanks. The waitress stares at her for a second before leaving, “Ugh, sorry, when I work for too long I default back to Russian.” she groans, “I’ve been translating between three languages all day.”

“Well isn’t that your job?” Maria questions. Nat frowns at her and takes another sip of water, before looking down at the menu.

“Cassie wanted to come just so she could see Allie.” Scott comments, laughing a bit as Hope sips her whiskey.

“Thank you for not bringing her, we’d never hear the end of it.” she remarks. Steve grins and nods,

“Allie did the exact same thing.”

“You can tell those three are the only ones with kids.” Bucky remarks, “They won’t shut up about them. Ever.”

“Be quiet you love Allie.” Steve calls out, “Me and Buck have known each other since we were kids.”

“Ah. I thought you looked familiar,” Michael comments, “You were Steve’s best man.”

Bucky nods and turns to punch Sam for literally no reason. He retaliates by smacking Bucky in the jaw.

“They dated for a week and we all bet it wouldn’t last so now they live together to prove us wrong.” Steve explains, “It’s a terrible arrangement.”

“I can see…”

“Oh! Here he comes.” Nat chirps as they all look up at the man approaching the table.

“Jesus fucking christ…” Steve grumbles, taking a shot and keeping his head down for as long as socially acceptable.

“This is my boss Thor.” she introduces, “This is Bucky, Sam, Maria, Hope, Scott, Steve, and Michael.”

“Hello.” he greets with a small wave, noticing the only empty seat was the one next to Steve, “Steven and I have actually met multiple times.”

“Really?” Sam inquires, “Where? At the hot tall blondes gym?”

Steve rolls his eyes and reaches over to push his friend, “His daughter's friends with Allie.”

“That’s not actually how we met though.” Thor notes as Steve orders another drink, “I was at my mother’s burial and I noticed him drinking alone-”

“That’s not what-no. That’s completely out of context.” he interrupts, glaring at the larger man a bit.

“We found out Val and Alicia were friends earlier today and went out for a quick lunch.” Thor chuckles and pushes Steve lightly, “You still miss your wife a lot.”

There’s a small, tense, silence as Michael awkwardly clears his throat, “His wife was actually my little sister.”

Thor covers his mouth and waves his hands in apology, “Oh god, I-I had no idea, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, it’s alright-”

“Let me buy you a drink,” he waves over the waitress as Michael looks at Steve, who had his face buried in his hands.

“So uhh, Thor, what do you do for a living?” Scott questions as Thor forces Michael to order a drink, before turning to him.

“I’m the CEO of Odinson Electronics.”

Steve nearly spits out his drink.

* * *

To be quite frank, he thought Steve was being a bit of an ass. A cute ass. But still an ass.

“Aren’t you the ones that make the electric equipment they use in Stark equipment?” Maria asks as Thor nods and looks down at the menu.

“Yes, I’m sorry it’s been a very long work day and I just want to eat something.” he apologizes, skimming the menu as the waitress walks over.

“Is everyone here?”

They all nod in semi-unison before ordering.

As the night went on, everyone kept up their lighthearted banter. It was nice to watch a bunch of friends who haven’t seen each other in a while to catch up.

After a lot of argument, he paid the entire bill and stood up to put on his coat, “It was nice meeting all of you.”

“You too.” Scott says back, giving him a friendly wave as Nat gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“See you at work on Monday.”

Thor makes eye contact with Steve for a second, watching him blush before turning to leave, grinning to himself

He gets home and notices Val laying across one of the armchairs in the living room, her face covered in a face mask and hair tied up in a towel. She had her feet up over the armrest, her mouth in a disappointed frown as her dark eyes scanned her phone.

“Everything alright?”

Val sighs heavily and refreshes it again, “I’ve texted Allie twice and called her once and she hasn’t responded.”

“Oh, that’s because her father took her phone away.” Thor explains, “She’s not ignoring you.”

“Oh okay…” she raises an eyebrow and flips onto her stomach, “Why were you talking to her dad?”

“A friend from work brought me along to a dinner with her and her friends. He just so happened to be her best friend.” 

“Oh.” she looks down, “Was she there?”

“No.” he chuckles, “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not ‘worried’ about anything.” she defends, checking the time, “I’ve got to take this off.” she stands up and walks across the penthouse, arriving at her bathroom and closing the door behind her. Thor stares at it for a few seconds before sighing and going to his own room, finding himself blushing when he thought of Steve. He liked him. 

* * *

“You really don’t have to-”

“Eh, I wouldn’t be a good brother-in-law if I made you pay for a hotel room.” Steve jokes as he opens the door to the apartment building and they walk inside, heading towards the elevator, “Besides, I don’t think Allie’ll mind you in the guest bedroom.”

Michael chuckles a bit as the door slides open and they walk down the hall towards the correct unit, “I hope you know I wouldn’t mind if you started dating again.” 

Steve raises an eyebrow as he fumbles for his key, “Why the sudden need to clarify?”

“I saw the way you blushed around that guy.” he teases, “Peg would want you to hit that.”

“My god.” Steve huffs, jamming the key into the hole, “You sound like all my friends.”

“Alright.” Michael holds up his hands and backs, up as the door opens, “All I’m saying is that you two kept looking at each other. They step inside and are both shocked to find Harrison and Amanda sitting on the couch, Allie curled up next to them, snoring softly.

“She looks just like her.” Amanda whimpers, looking up at the two of them with a heartbroken smile, tears streaming down her and her husband’s cheeks. Michael walks over and bends down, gently petting his niece’s hair. Steve hangs up his coat and looks down at his daughter, sighing heavily as she begins to wake up, yawning loudly. She sits up and yawns again, looking between all of them.

“...why’s everyone looking at me?” she questions.

“You look like your mother.” Michael says, tucking her hair behind her ear. Allie looks past him and up at her father.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” she asks quietly. Steve looks at the other adults in the room before nodding.

“Yeah of course.” he states, following her into her room. She quietly closes the door and sits on her bed, putting her face in her hands, “Everything okay?”

“Would mom like me?” she asks, sniffing quietly, “Gran and Pap kept going on and on about her and her personality…I don’t think she’d be proud of me.”

Steve nearly laughs, pulling her into a hug, “Allie, even if you were some neo-nazi scum she’d still love you.  _ I’d _ still love you.” he takes a deep breath and leans back on her bed post, “Honey your mom would be so proud of who you are.”

“Really? Because it doesn’t seem like-”

“Well it is.” he assures. She stares up at him for a moment, before leaning over and hugging him tightly.

“You’re a good dad.” she whispers.

Steve’s heart completely melts as he wraps his arms around her again, kissing her on the head, “You make it easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Steve's jealous of a 13 year old girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any typos or bad grammer, I wrote most of this at 1 AM

** _Brooklyn, New York: May 2011_ **

_ “I made it a girl!” Allie giggled, scribbling blue hair onto an expertly drawn head. Steve chuckled at his daughter as he went in with his own pencil to draw in two eyes. _

_ “What color?” he questioned, reaching for the pile of colored pencils. _

_ “Black!” _

_ “Black?” Steve inquired, holding up the pencil, “You really want black?” _

_ She nodded excitedly as her father chuckled and leaned down, “Okay, black it is.” _

_ He shaded the iris, barely finishing before Allie pushed him away and tried to mimic her father’s hand movements as she drew in some green and purple eyeshadow, “See! It makes the eyeshadow pop!” _

_ “It sure does.” he laughed, playfully pushing her away as he began to sketch the mouth, perking up at a knock on the door, “That must be the Chinese food-” _

_ “Egg Rolls!” she chirped, throwing her arms up. _

_ “How about you go wash up while I pay.” he offered. His daughter nodded and ran to the bathroom as he smiled to himself and picked up his wallet, walking over to the door, pulling out a twenty, “I’m not sure if this is enough but-” he looked up at the man and furrowed his brows in confusion. He definitely didn’t look like the Chinese Delivery Guy. _

_ “It’s paid for, you don’t have to worry.” he stepped into the apartment, putting the food in Steve’s hands. He stared at the man suspiciously, placing the food on the table and glancing at the bathroom where Allie was currently washing her hands, protectively moving in front of it. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “Nick Fury, I don’t know how much Agent Carter talks about work at home but-” _

_ “You’re her boss..?” he finished cautiously. Fury nods and sighs, sitting down and digging through the contents of the bags. _

_ “Ohhh, fried rice, I like me some fried rice-” _

_ “Peggy’s in England visiting family.” Steve interrupted, “She’s not here.” _

_ Fury sighed again and pushed the food away, “I know. That’s why I’m here.” _

_ Steve raised an eyebrow and leaned on the wall, “What’s going on?” _

_ “She was only going to visit family for the last few days of her trip. The bulk of it was a mission in Austria… we’d had about 3 days of radio silence before her partner showed up with a crippled leg on the side of the autobahn.”  _

_ Steve stares at him, fear creeping up his neck. _

_ “He said they were ambushed and…” he shook his head and stood up, “It was a dangerous mission… Mr. Rogers I’m very sorry.” _

_ “No…” _

_ “She knew the risks.”  _

_ “M-Mummy?” _

_ The two men look over and see Allie standing in the doorway of the bathroom, “Wh-Where’s mum?” _

_ Steve squeezed his eyes shut and walked over to her, kneeling down and letting out a small sob as he nearly crushed her in a hug. He took a shuddering breath as she began crying. _

_ “Mummy…” she whimpered, “I want mum!” she cried as Steve hugged her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her small neck. _

_ “I-It’s gonna be okay…” _

** _Present Day_ **

*knock* *knock* “Come in!”

Steve opens the door to his parents’ apartment and tosses his keys to the side and raising an eyebrow when he spots them in the kitchen giggling, Sarah rocking onto her toes to kiss her husband before looking over at her son.

“Steve? What are you doing here?” she questions as he looks at the faint lipstick mark on his father’s cheek and sighs.

“I need some parenting advice.” he admits, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sarah and Joe look at each other in shock, before sitting down next to their son, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah I just...I’ve always had Bucky so my situation was a little different, but Allie made a friend-“

“It’s about time.” Sarah comments, before waving her hands, “Please don’t tell her I said that.”

Steve chuckles, “I know right? She’s such a sweet kid I don’t know why it took  _ this _ long.”

“Because she has the ball-busting of her mother and the social tact of a young you.” Joe points out, “Don’t tell her that either.” 

The blonde rolls his eyes, “Anyways, I’m happy that she finally has a friend her age, but she’s already been out with her four times this week… I don’t know am I overreacting? How did you react when I started hanging out with the Howlies?”

“Awww…” Sarah can’t help but coo, putting a hand on her confused son’s arm, “You miss your little buddy.”

“She’s my daughter.” Steve retorts, pulling his arm back.

“She  _ is _ your buddy.” Joe points out as Steve pouts and crosses his arms, “But what we did when you stopped hanging around was work more hours and have more date nights.” he reminisces as Steve stares at him with a ‘fuck you’ look.

“Yeah those aren’t exactly options.” he snips.

“Well then do the other thing we did and make friends with her parents.” he offers.

“Have you met them yet?” Sarah inquires as Steve nods.

“Yeah, she’s got a single dad too-“

“That’s perfect!” she chirps as he shifts in his seat and stares at the table, “Steve?”

“I’m just… should I say something to her?”

“Yes.” Joe says quickly, “Tell her you’ll drive her any time.”

Steve frowns and taps his finger on the table, “Eugh, I knew you guys wouldn’t really understand-“

“Steven Grant.” Sarah chides, “Stop being so dramatic. All we’re saying is maybe you could be a little more understanding. I mean, do you really think she was ecstatic about all of her friends being 40?”

“And they’re  _ your _ friends.” Joe adds as Steve chews on his lip.

“I know that you may be tired of hearing this...and believe me we’ve tried not to say anything… but maybe you could start putting yourself back out there.” Sarah offers hesitantly as Steve tightens his fist a bit, eyes glued to the table, “Steve my mother died when I was 15, I had to watch my father go through the same thing you are. It broke my heart then and it breaks my heart now.”

“I’m trying more than you think.” he retorts, perking up when he feels a buzzing in his pocket, he looks down at the caller ID and raises it to his ear, “Hey Al...what?...Are you being serious? I-...Oh don’t try and pull that…” he huffs and rubs his eyes, “Fine...I’ll be there in half an hour...yeah yeah...love you, bye.” he puts down his phone and buries his face in his hands, “She needs me to bring her a bag.”

Sarah and Joe glance at each other before the former stands up and goes over to her son, kissing him on the back of the head, “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

He groans and shakes his head, picking himself up and sighing heavily, “No, I’ve got a meal kit in the fridge.”

“Okay...don’t let her know you’re upset.”

Steve pouts a bit and grabs his jacket, walking out and lightly slamming the door in the process.

“You know, for someone so thoughtful and caring, he’s being a bit of a baby.” Joe comments, standing up and going back into the kitchen to turn on the oven.

“Allie’s a lot like her mother, he just doesn’t want to lose her too.”

“I know I know, but she’s only going to be gone for one night.”

“Joe,” she chides, walking over and leaning on the counter, “You know how quiet it was the night Steve left for boot camp.”

He chews on his lip as Sarah takes his chin and moves it so he’s looking at her, “Now imagine that but I’m not here.”

“I try not to.”

She chuckles sadly and gets on her toes again, “Just try and empathize a bit. I know it’s still really hard for him.”

* * *

“C’mon you’ll love it.” Allie assures as she presses play, The Office theme song blasting on the high resolution speakers. They both cover their ears as Val grabs the remote and turns it down.

“Maybe because I can’t hear it.” she remarks with a small grin, Allie pushing her and sending the popcorn in Val’s arms flying across the couch.

“Shit! Sorry!” she apologizes quickly, crawling over to help pick it up.

“Language.” a voice snips as Allie huffs and makes eye contact with her father, “I don’t know how often I have to tell you.”

“I won’t stop so it doesn’t matter.” she retorts, rolling her eyes as she digs through the bag.

“Hi Val.” Steve greets as she gives him a wave.

“Hello Mr. Rogers.”

Steve looks around and raises an eyebrow, “Where’s your dad?”

“In his room.” she answers, now helping her friend pick up the kernels lodged in the cushions.

“Oh, well then I don’t want to bother him,” he leans over to kiss Allie on the head, “Night sweetie, call me when you need to be picked up.”

“You got it.” she states, pulling out the sweatpants and sweatshirt in the bag, “Hey where’s your bathroom-”

“Over there.” Thor answers, startling the three of them as he enters the kitchen behind them, “Oh, hello Steve.”

“Hey there.” he greets half heartedly, patting Allie on the back one last time before heading towards the door.

“I was just about to start dinner, it would be great if you could stay-”

“No.” Allie answers for them, appearing in her sweatpants and Peggy’s old Cambridge sweatshirt, giving her father a ‘please leave’ look, “Don’t you always tell me we have food at home?”

Steve frowns at her, now almost tempted to say yes, “Yeah I’ve actually got to get back, but thank you.” he walks to the short hallway leading to the front door. He begins to turn the knob but a hand wraps around his wrist. He jumps as Thor leans over him and almost uses an invisible force field to pin him to the door.

“You know you don’t have to go.” he points out as Steve chuckles nervously and tries to gather himself.

“I-I’m good, really-”

“Look, I’ll be completely frank. That first day we met, there was something there, am I correct?”

“Thor.” Steve snips quietly.

“Then at that lunch, you shut yourself off, same goes for that dinner Natasha brought me to. Why?”

“Can we not talk about this right now?” he begs.

“But I want to talk about it. How about we go out to dinner right now-”

“No.” Steve answers bluntly, before blushing furiously, “I-I have to go.” he quickly scurries out of the penthouse, slamming the door behind him, heart racing.

He’d done some cringeworthy things when it came to dating but that was a new low. Steve sighs heavily as he walks onto the elevator, leaning on the wall and pressing the down button, chest still pounding. Thor’s imposing nature...god he hated how much it gave him butterflies.

* * *

“Everything alright?” Val calls out as Thor walks back out into the open.

“Yes, just talking to your father.” he waves off as Allie nods, not really paying attention.

“Cool.”

Thor swallows hard as he slides into the kitchen, hiding behind a cabinet and pressing his back onto the side, sliding down onto the floor.

Steve was so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	6. Allie just cares about her dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably ready about a week ago, I just never got around to posting it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Dad?”

Steve jumps as he pushes the car seat up so he’s not hidden from sight, “H-Hey, how was it?”

“Fun.” she answers, crawling into the passenger seat, “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, n-nothing-“

“Alicia!” Thor calls out as he runs out of the building, Steve cursing every god he could think of, “You forgot your phone.”

“Oh! Thanks.” she states, pocketing it and and buckling her seat belt. Thor looks over at Steve, who kept his eyes firmly glued to the dashboard.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“We should really get going-”

“It’s fine.” Allie assures, leaning back in the seat and pulling out her phone.

Steve frowns, before putting the car in park and leaning out the window.

“I assumed you would get out-”

“I’m okay like this.” he states, trying to adjust his arm so it wasn’t so awkward. Thor grins at him before putting his arm on top of the car and leaning down, noticing Allie put in earbuds.

“I think we need to start over.” he holds out his hand, “Hello, my name’s Thor Odinson.”

Steve raises an eyebrow and shakes his head in disbelief, “You don’t handle rejection well do you?”

Thor’s smile fades and he pulls his hand back, “I’m just trying to mend fences for our daughters-”

“Really? Because it seems like you’re trying to-” Steve’s cut off by a peck on the lips. His jaw drops slightly as Thor takes a step back, regret etched into his features.

“Oh gods I’m so sorry.” 

Steve moves back into the car and quickly drives off, heart racing. He’s too distracted to notice the sinister grin forming on his daughter's lips as she goes to her texts.

**Allie: Dad just got kissed**

**Auntie Nat :) : No fucking way**

**Auntie Nat :) : Who?!**

**Allie: My friend’s dad**

**Auntie Nat :) : Thor?**

**Allie: U know mr. odinson?**

There’s no response after that, so she goes to another thread.

**Allie: Something amazing just happened. We need to talk**

**Val: Omg what??**

Allie looks up at her father and feels a small pang of guilt. He looked shaken.

**Allie: I’ll tell u on Monday**

**Val: Bullshit**

**Val: What is it???**

**Allie: Fine call u when i get home**

* * *

“You’re torn up about something.”

Thor puts his pen down and runs a hand through his hair, glaring at his brother standing in the doorway, “I’m under a lot of stress is all.”

“No.”

He nearly screams as Hela appears next to him.

“Do you two mind? I have to sign about a dozen more of these.” he huffs, trying to ignore the siblings on either side of him.

“Come on, you can tell your big sister-”

“THOR!” Nat races into the room, breathing heavily as he attempts to fix her hair, “You kissed Steve?!”

The blonde’s jaw clenches as Loki and Hela glance at each other, before back at Nat.

“Who’s Steve?” Hela questions, Nat frowning at her.

“Not a chance.” she dismisses, before running up to Thor’s desk, “What happened?!”

“How did you know?” he questions suspiciously as Nat crosses her arms.

“I know everything, you should know that by now.”

“Natasha…”

“Fine. Allie told me.” she admits, noticing her boss go back to signing in frustration, “Come on, I’m a crucial member of the SRRTF.”

“The SRRTF?”

“Steve Rogers Relationship Task Force.” she explains, slamming her hands on the desk, “You two would be cute together.”

Thor chews on his lip, before leaning back and shaking his head, “Steve doesn’t even like me.”

“He’s just wary about putting himself back out there.” Nat sighs, pulling up a chair, “Losing Peggy- his wife, he just- he’s afraid of serious emotional investment in someone who isn’t his daughter. But I know him and I know that at the dinner he liked you.”

“Really?” he asks with cautious hope, “Because I do like him.”

“I’ll talk to him.” she assures, patting him on the shoulder.

“Thank you Natasha.”

She smiles at him before leaving.

“Are you smitten?” Loki teases as Thor looks up at him and frowns.

“You’re still here?” he retorts, pushing his younger brother away, “Shouldn’t you be doing your jobs?”

“Perhaps.” Hela says lazily, looking at her nails, “But this is much more interesting-”

“Out.”

* * *

Steve and Allie sit in relative silence, slurping some bowls of takeout ramen. She sucks up a noodle and notices her father staring off into space.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Never better.” 

She bites her lip and sits up, accidentally kicking Dodger under the table as she did so, “Oh! Sorry bub.”

The dog thumps his tail before laying back down.

“I saw you and Mr. Odinson.” she murmurs, Steve grits his teeth and tightens his fists a bit, “A-And I did something I probably shouldn’t have.”

He stares at her expectantly, trying to decide his reaction.

“I told Auntie Nat.”

He puts his chopsticks down and rubs the bridge of his nose.

“I-I’m sorry it was just in the moment and-“

“You know she’ll never leave me alone right?”

“Yeah…”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal about it this year, but do you know what day it is?” he questions calmly, anger very obviously reddening his face. She stares at him, unsure, “Today is the 18th anniversary of our first date.”

“Dad…”

Steve takes a deep breath and massages his temples, before standing up, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Allie watches her father disappear into his room and sighs, leaning back in her chair, “I just want him to be happy.” she grumbles to Dodger, who looks up at her and wags his tail.

She stands up and walks over to the bookshelf in the living room, pulling out a photo album labeled ‘Allie’s early years’. She sits on the couch and flips through it. Picture after picture of their whole family looking happy and content. 

She bites her lip and feels a small lump form in her throat, “I don’t remember any of this.” she mumbles to herself, sniffing as she stares at a picture of her mother holding her as a baby, absolutely glowing. She sighs and keeps flipping, landing on a page with a missing picture. Wait… she remembered that.

** _Brooklyn, New York: 2011_ **

_ “All packed up?” Steve questions, closing the bedroom door as Peggy turns around and smiles at him, leaning her suitcase against the wall. _

_ “Yes mother.” she states in a fake-annoyed tone. Steve rolls his eyes and walks up to her, kissing her on the lips as Allie walks up to them, frowning. _

_ “Why can’t I come with?” she pouts, stamping her foot a bit as Peggy chuckles and crouches down. _

_ “Because you need to keep an eye on your father. He’s absolutely hopeless without us.” she explains, tapping her on the nose. Allie giggles and rubs where she was tapped.  _

_ “But ten days is so looooong!” she complains, throwing herself against the couch as Peggy snorts a laugh and looks up at Steve. _

_ “She gets that from you.” _

_ “Whatever.” he waves off, grinning.  _

_ “I’m glad she’s not going to be on the plane with me though.” she whispers, her husband giving her a knowing nod, “I promise I’ll call.” she assures, checking her watch, “Oh, I need to go.” _

_ “Still don’t know why you don’t want me to drive you to the airport.” Steve grumbles as Peggy throws her backpack over her shoulder and grabs the handle of her suitcase. _

_ “Because then we’d have to bring her and it would just be a whole thing.” she dismisses, couching down again as Allie walks up to her with a Polaroid in her hand. _

_ “Take this so you won’t forget me.”  _

_ Peggy takes it and looks at the image. It’s a picture she took of Allie learning how to ride her bike, her mouth in an open smile as Steve victoriously holds up his hands in the background. She chuckles and kisses her daughter on the forehead, “I promise I won’t forget you.” _

_ “Did you take that out of the album?” Steve questions, glancing at the open photo album laying on the couch. Allie shrugs and turns back to her mother. _

_ “Okay put that back it’s the only copy-“ _

_ He’s shut up by the warning look his wife shoots him. _

_ “Thank you Allie.” she thanks, hugging her tightly before standing up and tucking it safely in her pocket, “I promise I’ll bring it back in one piece.” she assures, kissing Steve on the lips and opening up the front door, “Goodbye my darlings.” _

** _Present Day_ **

Allie swallows hard as the memory returns to her. That was the last time she saw her mom. Oh god…

“I miss that picture.”

She nearly screams as her father appears behind her, hair soaking wet.

“That was quick.” she comments, trying to play it off as Steve sits down next to her and sighs.

“I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“No, I shouldn’t have pushed it.” she chews on her lip a bit, “What did you and mom do for your first date?.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, before smiling down at her and relaxing into the couch, “Well…our first  _ real _ date was her cousin’s wedding-“

“Aunt Sharon isn’t married.” Allie states in confusion. Steve chuckles and shakes his head.

“She has more than one cousin. He lives in Manchester you wouldn’t know him.” he explains, “Anyways, your uncle would not leave us alone, so your mom finally had enough and jammed her tongue down my throat-“

“Dad!” she gasps, Steve laughing.

“Then she pulled me onto the dance floor and I stepped on her foot about 4 times. It was the first time I’d ever danced with someone. After that we went back to our hotel room and-“

“No.” 

“-talked for hours.” Steve finishes, shaking his head, “Before that it had just been casual dating, we mostly thought the other one was incredibly attractive. But that was the night I think we both knew…”

“Knew what?”

Steve sighs and looks down at his daughter, a sad smile stretched across his face, “That we were the love of our lives.”

Allie stares at the floor in thought as Steve kisses her on the head, “I could really go for some homemade oatmeal cookies right back now.” he comments, grinning at her. She snorts a laugh and leans back into his chest.

“We haven’t made those in  _ years _ .”

“Well that should change.” he states, “I’ve been eating too healthy lately, I need something with carbs.” 

Allie smiles and looks up at her dad, “Then let's do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	7. Rich People Be Wildin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I didn't expect to not post for this long  
*Also a slight trigger warning for sexual assault

“When’s that paper due again?”

“Thursday.”

“Ugh.” Allie groans as she rummages through her locker pulling out a couple of binders and jamming them into her bag, “I don’t even have my thesis.” she complains, closing the door and following Val to her locker.

She snorts a laugh as she puts in her own combination, “You really think I know mine?”

Allie chuckles and leans on the locker next to hers, “Hey are you free on Friday?”

Val huffs and shakes her head, “No, my dad always makes me go to the fall block party.”

“That sounds fun.” 

“No, like I said everyone in that neighborhood is a snob. At least the snacks are always amazing.” she comments as Allie perks up.

“I could always come.”

“I wouldn’t want to do that to you-“

“Me and my dad never do anything on Fridays anyway.” she waves off, “It’ll be fun.”

Val gives her a skeptical look, before shrugging and closing her locker, “Alright. But you have to dress nice.” 

The brunette looks down at the sweatshirt and jeans she was wearing and frowns, “Why? It’s just a block party.”

“Because everyone’s gonna assume you’re poor.” she states bluntly, Allie rolls her eyes as they start to walk towards the main exit, stopping at the water fountain for a quick drink, “I’m serious. Unfurnished studio apartments go for $2500 in the  _ lower _ income area.” 

She begins choking on the water, rearing her head back and getting it all over her chin and shirt. 

“Bullshit.” she coughs as they walk out the main exit.

“Deadass.” Val responds, spotting her father’s car across the street, “My dad’s here, need a ride?”

Allie looks over and sees a police car parked in the lot, “My grandpa’s here, but thanks.” 

“Your grandpa’s a cop?”

“Yeah, but he only works a couple days a week now.” she explains, waving goodbye, “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Allie walks across the parking lot and crawls into the passenger side of the cruiser, “Hi grandpa.”

“Hey kiddo.” he looks out the window and watches Val walk to her father’s car, “Who was that?”

Allie glances in that direction and tucks her backpack between her legs, “My friend Val.” she explains, buckling her seatbelt, “Are we going back to your place?”

“No, Steve wants you home.” Joe explains, pulling out of the parking lot. Allie raises an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Ask him.” 

She frowns and pulls out her phone, responding to a couple snaps before placing it in her lap and staring forwards in thought, “What’s the definition of sexual assault?”

His eyes widen and he looks down at his granddaughter in horror. Allies quickly waves her hands and shakes her head, “No no, we had an assembly on it.” she lies, “Y-You’re a cop so I assumed you’d know about the law and stuff.”

Joe nods in understanding and clears his throat, “Well,  _ assault _ is more in the range of…” he trails off, unsure how to word it. Allie rolls her eyes.

“Grandpa I know where babies come from.”

“I know I know, I’m just trying to think of a way to say these things without your father coming up to me with a pitchfork.”

“He painted a nude of my mom and didn’t bother hiding it so I wouldn’t worry about it.” she dismisses. 

“Well then  _ I _ need to have a word with him.”

Allie snorts a small laugh and looks out the window.

“Assault is more in the category of unwanted touching or penetration. The highest level is rape and the lowest is I believe indecent exposure.” 

“Oh…” she stares down at her hands, “What does unwanted kissing fall under?” 

“It’s a low level sexual misconduct.” he explains, looking down at her with worry, “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“I was just asking for a friend.” she defends, “A guy kissed one of my friends even when they told him no. And the more I think about it the more I want to punch him.” she grumbles. She’d totally backed off on her father about relationships after that incident.

“Oh, well in that case I can bail you out and if he punches back your grandmother can fix you up.” 

She smiles a bit, “Thanks.”

* * *

Steve takes a bite out of a cookie and scrolls through his phone, scratching Dodger’s head with his newly freed hand as he peruses Twitter. He glances up when the door opens and Allie walks through the threshold.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey Al.” 

She throws her backpack next to the kitchen table and crouches down to pet the dog that jogged up to her, “Grandpa said you wanted me home?”

“Yeah, I just kind of wanted you here.” he admits, turning off his phone and placing it on the ottoman.

Allie gives him a confused look and walks over, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

There’s a small silence between them.

“I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.” she states suspiciously. Steve raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

“Can’t I just want you home?”

“No.”

“Al.”

“Stop calling me ‘Al’, it makes me sound like a 60 year old man.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re named after a 63 year old woman.” 

“Yeah, and Alicia makes me sound like a 63 year old 

woman too.” she grumbles, sitting on the couch next to her father.

“How much homework do you have?”

“Not a ton.”

“That’s good.”

There’s another silence and Allie shifts in her seat.

“Val invited me to a block party on Friday night, can I go?”

Steve sighs and puts his phone face down on his lap, “Yeah, can I just ask you about something?”

Allie nods and pets the dog, “Sure.”

“Am I...Am I enough?”

“What do you mean?”

“As a parent...am I enough? Do you really feel like you’re missing something not having a mom? And please be honest.”

“No.” she states matter of factly, “Dad I can tell how much you care, and honestly...that’s the only thing that  _ really _ matters.”

Steve gives her a light smile, “Okay, but can you still help me with something?”

“What?”

“I’m thinking about making a match.com account.”

Allie’s eyebrows shoot up, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you told Mr. Odinson you weren’t looking for a relationship?”

Steve rubs his face a bit, “I said I didn’t want a relationship with  _ him _ .”

“Ohhhh. Why not?”

“Honestly I don’t know.” he states, “But don’t tell anyone.”

Allie nods and lowers her head a bit on shame, “I’ll do my best.”

Steve gives her a well meaning smirk and pushes her playfully, “Go do your homework.” 

She nods and stands up, grabbing her bag and closing her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

A loud firework goes off as Allie looks around in wonder at the bright carnival lights, rides, and food trucks that surrounded her. Her daze is quickly cut short by Val jokingly running into her.

“I see you didn’t take my advice.” she comments, looking down at her friend’s sweatshirt and jeans, “Your hair looks nice though.”

The brunette pats the braid leading into her low ponytail and smiles, “Thanks.”

Val gestures to the display in front of them and sighs, “Welcome to hell.”

“Are you kidding me?!” she snaps, looking around, “This is so cool!”

Val rolls her eyes and grabs her friend’s arm, “Let’s just get some funnel cake in you then go up to my place.”

“No!” she complains as a few kids walk up to them.

“Hey Valerie, who’s this?” a girl with bright red hair questions, circling Allie like a vulture.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Val snips.

“This one of your tenement friends?” she taunts as Allie raises an eyebrow.

“And who are you? The robber barons that put me there?”

“Ooooh, got a lip, I like it.” she says, holding out her hand, “I’m Sinthea, Sin for short.”

“I’m Alicia, Allie for short.” she pushes away her hand, arms crossed.

“My dad’s actually an immigrant, partnered with some smart people and started a business.” Sin turns to Val and cocks her eyebrow, “Too bad Odinson and Stark won’t give them a chance.”

“As if I can change my father’s mind?” Val retorts, “Me and my friend are just trying to have a good time, and that’s impossible when you’re around.”

Sin rolls her eyes and looks back at Allie, reaching to touch her hair. She jerks back as the red head smirks a bit, “I like your hair, who did it for you?”

“My dad.” she answers, cautiously taking a step back.

“It looks pretty,” she looks over at the boy standing next to her, “Doesn’t she look pretty Brockie?”

“Not as pretty as you.” he purrs, leaning down and hardcore making out with her. Allie and Val look at each other and quickly retreat into a line for food.

“Jesus how old are they?” Allie questions, looking back and seeing they’re  _ still _ kissing.

“Sin’s our age and Brock’s a junior. It’s gross.” Val explains, “God I hate her.”

“She seems a little weird but harmless.”

“No, she’s the worst. Her father has been trying to get OE to partner with his company since it started but dad keeps saying no, so she takes it out on me.”

“Well that’s dumb.” Allie points out, “Why is her dad so persistent?”

“I dunno, money I guess? But they’re already ridiculously well off.” 

They step forwards and are next in line, “I don’t really feel like talking about her anymore.”

“That’s fair.”

They get to the window and order a basket of fries, shakes, and a funnel cake. They get their food and find a place to sit before digging in.

“Oh god I’m gonna have such a stomach ache.” Allie laughs, dipping a fry into her shake then tearing off a piece of funnel cake.

“Eh, you don’t get this very often, might as well enjoy it.”

The two raise their styrofoam cups and tap them.

* * *

There’s a soft clink as Steve moves his wine glass to his mouth and smiles bashfully, “Sorry again about Dodger, he gets really excited.”

The woman next him, who just so happened to be the waitress from the diner, waves him off and shakes her head, “Oh don’t worry, he was just saying hi.” she moves her arm revealing a large rip in the side of her sweater. She adjusts herself on the couch and looks around the apartment, “Your place is nice.”

“Thanks.”

Her eyes land on the pictures atop the mantle. Allie and Steve at the beach, Sarah, Joe, and Allie during Christmas, and a picture of Peggy staring out the window, baby Allie perched in her lap.

“Is that your wife?”

Steve looks over at the pictures and nods.

“She was beautiful.” she comments, before looking down and taking another sip of wine. Steve stares at her with guilt and clears his throat.

“You look really pretty tonight.”

She hangs her head and smiles, “Thanks, you’re always handsome.” she looks down at her watch and gasps, “Oh shoot! I’ve got to get to bed.” she puts down the glass as Steve gets up to go get her coat.

“Oop, there you go.” he says, helping her put on her coat. She smiles gratefully and zips it up.

“Well, I had fun tonight.” she states, smiling up at him.

“I had fun too.”

They look at each other for a beat, before Steve leans down to give her a gentle kiss. They each pull away and awkwardly look around, “I-I’ve really got to go. I hope we can do this again.”

“Me too.”

“Bye Steve.”

The door shuts behind her and the blonde sighs, running a hand through his hair and putting his hands on his hips, “Not bad Rogers.” he mutters to himself, before going to his room to let Dodger out, “How many times have I said no jumping?”

The dog stares up at him, before trotting over to the couch and jumping on, curling into one of the pillows. He rolls his eyes before stretching and going to his room, putting on some sweats and coming back out to clean the dishes. 

He can’t remember how long it took, but there’s a knock on the door.

He raises an eyebrow and walks over, curious about who it could be so late, “Who is it?”

“Thor.” 

Steve furrows his brows and cracks it open, revealing the larger man in the hallway, “Is that lipstick?” Thor touches the corner of Steve’s mouth and frowns angrily.

“What’s it to you?” he retorts. Instead of responding, Thor barges his way into the apartment, throwing Steve back. He gasps and quickly scrambles up, “What are you doin- AH!”

Thor grabs his neck and pins him against the couch, “You told me you didn’t want a relationship! Then you make out with some slut?!” 

Steve’s eyes widen in fear and for some reason he can’t speak. Like he’s being choked by some invisible force. He’s flipped over on his back and sees Thor yank down his pants. He tries to scream but can’t, heart beating out of his chest as he tries to wiggle away from Thor’s iron grip. Just as the older man pushes in-

Steve jolts awake, covered in a pool of cold sweat. He breathes heavily, looking around his dark room. Just a dream…

He feels a lump rise in his throat. The date had gone great, then he dreamt of  _ that _ . He rolls over and stares at the picture of Peggy at his bedside, touching it gently.

He cried himself into an uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is all over the place! I kind of had a lot of ideas in case y'all couldn't tell


	8. Mending Fences

Steve has probably texted Allie about 20 times. He came to pick her up at 3:00, how the hell was she not awake at 3:00? He sighs and turns the car off, getting out and walking up to the large apartment building. Thor was probably working, it was fine.

He opens the door to the beautiful lobby and looks around in awe for a second, before going up to the concierge, “Hi, which floor is Odinson on?”

“Who wants to know?” he questions, looking up at Steve suspiciously.

“Steve Rogers, my daughter Allie spent the night.”

“Oh! You must be Val’s friend’s father.” he states in an epiphany, “Top floor, suite 7201.”

“Thank you.” 

He walks up to the elevator and presses the button, leaning on the wall and trying once again to text Allie. Still no response. He huffs in annoyance as the door opens and he steps inside. They’re about to slide shut before a hand jams itself into the closing doors. They open back up and a man steps inside, accompanied by Sin.

Steve shuffles over before looking back down at his phone. He feels a stare and glances up, noticing the man’s eyes locked on his face. He raises an eyebrow as he shakes his head and looks down at Sin, “How much homework do you have?”

“Not a ton.” she answers, looking up at Steve as well, “Who’re you?”

“I’m just picking up my daughter.” he explains, annoyed by how long the ride is.

“Ohhh, are you Allie’s dad?”

Steve nods, “You know Allie?”

“Yeah we met last night, I liked the way you did her hair.” she comments.

“Oh, thanks.”

Steve notices the man start to stare at him again. Sin notices as well and raises an eyebrow.

“Daddy?”

He blinks and looks down at her.

“My apologizes,” he holds out his hand, “Johann Schmidt.”

Steve takes it, “Steve Rogers.” 

The elevator stops and Sin and Schmidt step out, leaving Steve alone for the last 5 floors. The doors slide open and he storms up to 7201, knocking on the door angrily, “Alicia!”

The door swings open, revealing Thor. Steve stumbles back and laughs nervously, “O-Oh, I didn’t think you’d be home.”

The taller man leans on the door frame, causing Steve to clear his throat, “They’re still sleeping, when I woke up they were still awake.”

“Can I get her up? I’ve been waiting outside for an hour.” he asks as Thor steps aside to let him in.

“Don’t wake them, they’re not going to be happy.”

Steve turns around and frowns, stopping in the middle of the living room, “Then why did you let me in?”

“Because I need to talk to you.” 

The blonde huffs and crosses his arms, “Thor-“

“No, not like before.” he sits down on the couch and gestures for Steve to do the same, “I promise I won’t kiss you.”

He sighs, before sitting down and looking at the other man.

“I’m really, truly sorry.” Thor starts, huffing and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, “What I did was completely out of line. We met while we were both in a bit of a raw emotional state, and I guess I attached a bit. But I really would just like to start over and be friends.”

Steve stares at him for a moment, before looking down at his lap bashfully, “You just seem like the kind of person who wants to be serious. And I really don’t think I can do that. A-At least not for the time being.”

“That’s a fair assessment.” he states, “Because I am. I’d rather skip over all that superficial stuff if I don’t have to deal with it.”

Steve smirks slightly and looks Thor up and down, “Then it must be hard for you.”

Thor smiles at him, before they’re both startled by the sound of Val’s door opening and the two girls walking into the living room.

“Dad?” Allie yawns, cracking her neck and walking up to them, “What are you doing here?”

“Check your phone.”

Allie looks down and her eyes widen at the amount of missed calls and texts, “Oops. Sorry.” 

“Get your stuff, we’re supposed to go to dinner with my parents at 5.” Steve states as Allie yawns again and walks into the room, grabbing her overnight bag and going to her father.

“Thank you Mr. Odinson.”

“Oh, my pleasure.” he says as the brunette looks over at her friend and waves.

“See you on Monday.” 

“Bye.”

Allie walks out first, followed by Steve, who gives Thor a small, grateful smile before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Schmidt quickly walks through a long, steel corridor, the people he passes stopping in their tracks and saluting him before going on their way. He gets to the end and turns right into another short hallway, ending up in a small room. There’s a single, small bed in the corner and a small nightstand next to it.

He walks over to the stand and aggressively shuffles through the drawers, waking someone sleeping in said bed.

He finds what he’s looking for and stares at it for a moment, “ _ Scheisse! _ ”

“What are you doing?” the person, a woman, questions groggily. 

Instead of answering, Schmidt rips up the picture in his hands, causing the woman to gasp and quickly sit up, face hidden by the stark shadows in the room, “N-No!”

He abruptly leaves, paying her no attention and slamming the door.

There’s a soft whimper, before the woman breaks down in tears, reaching down and gently touching the one part of the ripped Polaroid illuminated by the light pouring in from the cracks of the steel door. Half of Steve’s triumphant face is soon covered by a teardrop. Peggy’s face is barely lit by the small amount of light, her hair falling over her tired features as she hangs her head and lets out a small sob, “D-Darling…”

** _Somewhere in Austria: 2011_ **

_ “DANIEL LOOK OUT!” Peggy quickly pushed her partner out of the way, a bullet flew through the trees and struck his leg. He cried out in pain as she quickly scrambled for her gun, a familiar chant filling their ears as they’re suddenly surrounded. _

_ “Hail Hydra!” _

_ Peggy looked around nervously as Daniel continued to cradle his leg, gasping when he sees someone we’ve from the trees. The soldiers around them put their fists above their heads and continued their chant as a man wearing a red skeletal mask walked past them. She raises her gun and the move is reciprocated by the army around her. _

_ “I do admire your attempts at sneaking around Agent Carter.” he took off the mask, revealing Schmidt. He walked past Daniel and stomped on his leg for good measure. He screamed in pain as Peggy flinched and kept her gun up, “But a fire? Really?” _

_ “Well I can’t imagine you’d ambush a camping family hm?” _

_ Schmidt nearly chuckled, “Believe it or not Agent Carter but I’d rather be with my daughter right now.” _

_ Peggy clenched her teeth and looked around at the dozens of guns pointed at her, she lowered her revolver, hands shaking, “You have a little girl don’t you?”  _

_ She breathed heavily, glaring up at him, “She’s about Sin’s age, correct?” _

_ “Don’t you dare touch her.” she snarled. _

_ “I have no intentions of hurting her or your husband, he just graduated art school, that must be exciting.” _

_ Peggy stared at him warily, glancing over at Daniel writhing on the ground as blood poured from his leg. _

_ “What do you want?” she demanded, refusing to show the fear that crept through her body. _

_ “Taking both of you would be wise, but he’s useless.” Schmidt kicks some dirt at Daniel’s wound just for kicks. He glared up at him, tears streamed down his cheeks. _

_ Two men walked up to her and tried to handcuff her. Instead she flips back and threw them into each other, making a beeline for the trees.  _

_ “AH!” _

_ Two bullets lodge themselves into her shoulder. She fell into the dirt and gasped in pain as a small dart strikes her neck, knocking her out. _

_ “NO!” Daniel yelled as the men handle Peggy. Schmidt walks up to him and kneels down, grabbing the younger man’s face and forcing him to look him in the eye. _

_ “You have a fiancé in Los Angeles named Violet.” he states as Daniel’s eyes widened in fear, “If you don’t want something unfortunate to happen to her, I would recommend you tell Fury Agent Carter was the victim of an unfortunate mishap. Do you understand?” _

_ Daniel looks between him and Peggy, “What are you gonna do to her?” _

_ “Depends. If I get even a whiff that you tell  _ _ anyone _ _ , she and your beloved will be promptly...taken care of if you will.” Schmidt warned, “Do not test me.” he stands up and sneers down at Daniel, “If someone can even find you in time.” _

_ Daniel watched Schmidt and the rest of the men retreat back into the forest, Peggy with them.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun


	9. Peggy's not having a good time right now (or for the last 7 years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quarantined in my house for two weeks this should not have taken this long.
> 
> Also! A small trigger warning for sexual assault (the scene's pretty quick)

“Steve?”

He snaps out of his daze and looks over at his mother, who was staring at him in concern, “Hm?”

“He’s daydreaming.” Allie teases, shoving some mashed potatoes in her mouth, “He had a dinner date yesterday.”

Steve gives his daughter an annoyed glare as both his parents perk up.

“Really?” Joe questions in surprise, “ _ You? _ ”

“Yeah it was just...I matched with this girl and I cooked dinner, it was nothing.” he glares at Allie, “I didn’t want to make a big deal of it.”

She rolls her eyes, “What? Wouldn’t you want to know if I went on a date.” 

“You’re 13.”

“No, I love the instinct.” Sarah states, giving her granddaughter a smile, “It took 38 years but you finally took a piece of my advice.” she teases, “Is she pretty?”

“Mom.” Steve grumbles, face heating up.

“I wish I  _ my  _ mom could embarrass me like this.” Allie sighs in fake sorrow. Steve glares at her before shoving her off the chair. She squeaks as she hits the carpet, kicking upwards and hitting Steve in  _ exactly _ the right spot. He gasps and hunches over, holding his groin in pain.

“I swear you two act more like siblings than father and daughter.” Sarah chuckles as Allie climbs back onto the chair, Steve still doubled over.

“Are you okay?” Joe questions in concern as Steve blows out a slow breath and nods, glaring at Allie intensely.

“I’m fine.” he growls, “You need to show me a little more respect.”

She snorts a laugh and waves her father off, “But mom would be so sad if you treated her daughter this way.” 

“Allie.” Joe interjects, “Don’t.” he gives her a look at makes even Steve back down a bit.

“Yeah, yeah.” she grumbles, pouting like a child. Sarah smiles and kisses her husband on the cheek, “Grandma are you really trying to tell me you  _ never _ made jokes about your mom being dead?”

“Yes.” Sarah states incredulously, “There was a level of respect back then that this new generation has seemed to lose.”

“Ok boomer.” Allie mutters under her breath.

Steve pushes her off the chair again.

* * *

“Oh brighten up. At least he didn’t  _ actually _ rip them to shreds.” Dottie taunts, leaning into Peggy’s ear, “He could've just as easily done that.” 

The brunette clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes shut stoically. Dottie grins and yanks her hair back. Peggy rears back, revealing her exposed breasts as Dottie licks up the side of her neck and jaw, “You’re cute like this.”

“Go to hell.” Peggy snarls as the grip tightens and Dottie frowns, inspecting a grey hair.

“God you’re old. Gonna have to dye it again. We’re thinking about a fun color this time, make you look younger.”

She angrily tugs at the handcuffs keeping her arms behind her back.

“Or we could just go out and…” she smiles deviously, “Get a younger version of you mixed with that hunk of a husband.” 

Peggy tightens her jaw again and is relieved when the door opens.

“Agent Underwood, you can do that later we need you on patrol.” a voice barks from outside. Dottie pouts, before kissing the side of Peggy’s head and walking out.

“Don’t touch her.” she snarls quietly, rolling over and attempting to loosen the cuffs. She sighs heavily and sniffs, burying her face into the pillow and whimpering quietly, “A-Allie…”

** _Brooklyn, New York: May 2005_ **

_ “AHHH!” _

_ “BLOODY HELL STEVE GET A GRIP!” Peggy hisses as Steve tries to crawl back onto the stool, his hand still caught in the iron grip of his wife. _

_ “We see her head! Just a few more pushes!” the nurse encourages as she slams her head back against the pillow and glares at her husband. Steve cranes his neck and quickly turns back around, feeling nauseous, before kissing Peggy on her sweaty forehead. _

_ “C’mon Carter you’ve got this.” he encourages. She glances up at him and gives him a small, grateful smile, before squeezing her eyes shut and letting out one last strained grunt.  _

_ A new cry fills the room as the nurses and doctor rush to help the baby. Peggy groans and leans back, burying her face into Steve’s bicep, “Fuck you.” she grumbles halfheartedly, shooting him a weak smile. _

_ “I love you too.” he teases, wiping strands of hair off her sweat-soaked forehead. They both look over and see one of the nurses walking over with the baby wrapped in a blanket. _

_ “She’s 20 inches, 7 pounds and 10 ounces.” she gently hands her to Peggy, who weakly sits up and takes her, “We’ll give you two a little alone time.” _

_ “Wow…” Steve murmurs, squeezing himself behind Peggy and letting her rest her head on his chest. _

_ Her lip quivers as she gently touches the baby’s face, “She’s...amazing.” _

_ Steve kisses her again, before leaning over and tapping his daughter’s tiny nose, “What should we name her?” _

_ “You know what our agreement was.” Peggy states matter-of-factly, “If it’s a boy, I name it, if it’s a girl, you do.” _

_ “I know I know, but you don’t want  _ _ any _ _ say?” he questions incredulously. _

_ “Just please don’t add another Madison or Ellie to the world.” _

_ Steve rolls his eyes and huffs a small laugh, staring down at his daughter with a thoughtful grin, “I’ve got it.” _

_ There’s a quiet knock from the hallway as Sarah hesitantly sticks her head in. She instantly lights up when she sees them and puts a hand over her mouth to cover her excitement, “Your father’s on his way.” she whispers, walking over and sitting down next to her son, “C-Can I?” _

_ Peggy chuckles and nods, handing the baby over to her mother-in-law. _

_ “My goodness she’s so beautiful.” she coos, kissing her granddaughter on the forehead and tearing up, “I-I’m so happy for you two.” _

_ Steve hugs her and chuckles lightly, “Mom…” _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” she apologizes, attempting to regain her composure, “I-I just look at you, a-and I think about how amazing you turned out and how proud I am of you and i-it doesn’t matter that your father and I n-never could have another child because y-you’re just the best thing that’s ever h-happened to us and-“ _

_ “Sarah.” Peggy interrupts, smiling gently, “You’ll wake her up.” _

_ The older woman nods frantically and sniffs, using her free arm to wipe her eyes before looking back down at the baby, “What’s her name?” _

_ Steve grins and looks over his sleeping daughter, “Alicia Margaret Rogers-Carter.” he glances over at Peggy, “O-Or Carter-Rogers, whichever one.”  _

_ Sarah’s eyes snap up as she begins crying again. _

_ “I’m gonna take her back.” Steve says, gently taking her and looking down, unable to break the wide grin across his face, “Allie.” he murmurs, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. _

_ “I like that.” Peggy admires, staring at her daughter pridefully. _

* * *

“Why exactly did you bring me here?” Thor questions as Loki pushes him through a large art show.

“I thought your apartment looks a little sad.” he dismisses, grinning mischievously as they get to a specific gallery.

His heart nearly stops. It’s a slightly abstract painting of  _ him _ and…

“ _ Steve! _ ” 

Thor whips around and sees Bucky walk up to his friend, giving him a quick greeting hug.

“Didn’t think you’d come.”

“Hey, you  _ drove  _ to Indiana for Rebecca’s wedding, it’s the least I could do.” he dismisses, before looking around, “You’ve sure kept busy.”

Steve rubs the back of his neck and follows his friend, Thor frozen in embarrassment.

“Eh… it’s whatever. Where’s Sam?”

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“Oh...Everything okay?”

“Loki!” Thor snips, turning to see his brother was no longer there. He groans, attempting to leave before he’s stopped by his sister’s familiar smirk.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she teases, pushing him back into the crowd.

“Has anyone ever told you two you’re terrible?”

“Yes, father every day of our lives.” Loki states, popping up behind him, “Allie!”

That get’s Steve’s attention immediately, he whips his head around and turns a dark shade of red when his and Thor’s eyes meet.

“Is that the guy from the dinner?” Bucky questions as Steve looks between the painting and Thor, who quickly makes his way out of the gallery, “Eugh...let’s get you a drink.”

Steve groans and jams his face in his hands, “It wasn’t meant to...ugh.” he gives his friend an apologetic look before chasing after Thor. He finally catches the taller blonde, grabbing his arm and being yanked forwards by his rapid movement.

“Thor I-I-”

“There’s really no need.” he assures quickly, “I knew it existed I just didn’t realize how big it was.” 

Steve scratches the back of his head and sighs, “I just wanted to get rid of it if I’m being honest. I would have never guessed you’d be here.”

Thor chuckles and shakes off his embarrassment, looking back at the piece in the distance, “How much?”

“Hm?”

“How much did you want to sell it for?”

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up and he goes bright red again, “W-Well, you don’t have to...I mean, it’s free.” he stammers, “You can have it.”

“No,” Thor refuses, looking through his wallet, “You had a price on there. Just because I’m the subject doesn’t mean I get a discount.” 

“I-I mean, I priced it at $750, but that’s kind of a lot I-”

“Alright then.” he counts out four hundred dollar bills and seven fifties, “It’s a good thing I just went to the ATM.”

Steve freezes as Thor tucks the money into his pocket. He looks down at his waist before back up, “I-I’ll get that to you...soon.”

Thor grins and looks around, reaching his hand up and putting it on the shorter man’s shoulder, “You do owe me one thing though.”

Steve cocks an eyebrow, “What would that be?”

“A drink at my place.” he states matter-of-factly, “Where we have an adult discussion about everything.”

“A drink at _your_ place?” Steve repeats suspiciously, causing Thor to sigh, not shocked.

“Val is staying at a friend’s house, I’m assuming Allie is somewhere?”

“She’s with my parents, yeah.” 

“Please, I only want to talk.” he pleads. Steve sighs and checks his watch.

“Fine. I’ll meet you there in two hours.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	10. Just a drink

“Hey, yeah I’m going to get home a lot later than I thought...yeah can Allie just sleep over?...great, thanks, can you also let Dodger out...of course she did okay thanks so much...love you too mom...bye.” Steve shoves his phone back in his pocket, walking up to Thor’s door and knocking.

Thor opens it and steps out of the way, “Thank you for coming.”

“Yeah yeah.” he dismisses, walking inside and looking around, “What did you want to talk about?”

“You.” Thor states, going to the bar and popping open a bottle of champagne, “And your whole story.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to find out what makes you tick Steven Rogers.” he points a finger at the younger man accusingly, walking up and handing him a glass of the sparkling wine, “I can tell you put up many walls, it’s not healthy.”

Steve rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the alcohol, “I’m Irish, it’s in my blood.” he dismisses, walking over to the couch and sitting down, “What do you want to know?”

Thor sits next to him and looks him up and down, “Who was your celebrity crush growing up?”

Steve raises an eyebrow, before shaking his head in disbelief, “Sandra Bullock, still kind is.”

Thor snorts a small laugh, “Favorite song.”

“It’s Been a Long Long Time by Harry James orchestra, sung by Kitty Kallen.”

“That was quick.” he chuckles, leaning forwards, “I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s...It’s a long story.”

“A long long story?”

Steve can’t help but let out a small laugh, “Wow you really went for that one.” he looks down at the now empty glass in his hands, “Do you have any schnapps?”

Thor nods, going over to get some shot glasses and a bottle, “Which flavor?”

“Peach is fine.” Steve answers, looking down at his phone and responding to a very passive abandonment text from Allie. He looks up at Thor and nods thankfully, pouring himself a bit and downing it, “Why did you adopt Val?”

Thor freezes for a moment, before sighing and sitting back on the couch, “Two women who worked for my father were murdered and their daughter needed a home. I had just gotten out of a long term relationship and I needed some companionship, so I agreed to take her in.”

“That was my logic when I got my dog.” Steve states bluntly, the alcohol’s effects starting to kick in, “Kids are a very different commitment.”

“I know, and I really questioned it the first few months, but I started to fall in love with her personality and wit.” he explains, “She was the best, worst decision I ever made. Why did you have Allie so young?”

Steve nearly spits out his drink, feeling a little more than tipsy as he breaks into a giggle, “We did not  _ decide _ to have Allie so early. 9 months after our honeymoon she just showed up.” 

Thor grins in amusement and stares at him, “Are you a lightweight?”

“A little, it’s genetic.” he explains, a slight slur in his voice, “That’s why dad was an alcoholic-” he freezes for a moment, “H-He  _ was _ when I was little. He’s been clean fer 25 years.”

Thor stares at him warily, “Are you-”

“No!” he snips defensively, “Even when I  _ do _ get drunk the worst thing I’ve done is tell my 8-year-old in front of my parents why her dead mother’s named peg-gy.”

The older man gives him a confused look and Steve huffs in exasperation, taking another shot of the schnapps, “I am a bot-tom.” he over-pronounces, now fully hammered, “She cut her nails for me until she bough a harness.”

Thor stares at him in shock, before moving the bottle away and pouring himself another glass of champagne, “That’s probably enough for you.”

Steve snorts a laugh and leans into Thor’s chest, staring up at him dreamily, “I think yer hot.”

“You’re very drunk Steven-“

“No no no! I know a lot of hot people and yer one of the hottest.” he doubles down, “Almost as hot as Peggy hot! Fucking hell she was beautiful.” he deflates, frowning and pulling out his phone, clumsily scrolling before pulling up a picture of Peggy and showing it to Thor, “Look at her!”

“Oh wow...she was very attractive.” he admits as Steve stares at the picture longingly.

“She was the love of my life.” he steals Thor’s glass and swallows all the alcohol in one swig, reaching for the schnapps and taking a large gulp of that as well, “Ask me su’more questions.”

Thor blinks a few times before shrugging, “Um, alright. How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“16, I got drunk like this and kissed my friend Bucky, y-you met him right?” Thor nods as Steve stares up at him, before pushing the larger man’s hair out of his face and pouncing, crashing their lips together 

Thor’s thrown back in surprise as Steve puts his hands on his cheeks and jams his tongue in his mouth.

Thor quickly pushes him back, eliciting an annoyed whine, “I though you wan-ed this.”

“Steve you are  _ ridiculously  _ drunk. I should call you a cab-“

The smaller man tackles Thor again, groaning as he grinds their hips together, “C’mon, I know you wannit.” he pulls away and bites his lip seductively, “It migh be yer one chance.”

* * *

Thor stares at him with wide eyes. He knows this is scummy. He knows this is bad. This is taking advantage of someone. Steve’s drunk Steve’s drunk Steve’s drunk Steve’s drunk-

He grabs Steve’s wrists and pins him to the couch, now on top as he licks and sucks his neck and jaw, “I love the way you squirm.” he purrs, before sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt and feeling his toned abs.

“Yer hands ‘re cold.” he giggles as Thor scoops him off the couch, Steve throwing his shirt off in the process. 

They get to the master bedroom and Thor places the smaller man on the bed, pinning him and passionately pressing their lips together. His hands move to Steve’s waist, making quick work of pulling them off.

Steve’s only in his boxers and socks. Thor’s fully clothed.

This is wrong…

They continue to make out, Steve letting out soft moans as the larger man tweaks his nipples and bites his lip.

It felt so right though.

“Roll over, onto your stomach.” Thor commands, Steve quickly doing so, spreading his legs in the process.

“‘s been a while.” he slurs, turning his head to look at Thor, “Be gentle.”

Thor nods in understanding, squeezing his impossibly tight ass before going over to his drawer to get a condom and lotion, “We have to use lotion, sorry.” he begins to undo his belt and Steve’s eyes widen.

“Wait.” he breaths, the other stopping in an instant, “I’m not drunk.”

* * *

Was it a really dumb, barely thought out plan to blame being drunk on attempting to get laid so he wouldn’t have to admit he actually wanted it? Oh yes, absolutely. Did he expect Thor to take advantage of him? Not really. Was it mean to infer this was the only chance the adonis would have  _ after _ he offered him a ride home? 100%.

As soon as Thor started to undo his belt was when it really hit that it was about to happen, and it scared him.

“What?”

Steve sighs and sits back up, red as a tomato, “I’m not drunk.” he buries his face in his hands as the embarrassment  _ really _ sets in.

Thor blinks a few times, “You’re…”

“Sober, yeah.”

“You don’t have a condition where-”

“No. I have the highest tolerance of anyone I know.”

There’s a pregnant pause as the two of them individually attempt to grasp the situation.

“Why would you lie?” Thor questions, almost hurt.

Steve sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, “Because I’m too prideful to admit I…”

“...like me?”

The younger man frowns, but doesn’t deny it, “While we were talking I just got this feeling… I felt the same way when we first met, and when…” he trails off, his eyes beginning to water a bit, “I first saw Peggy. I-I was just afraid to act on it with you.” Steve runs his hand through his hair, groaning, “I didn’t want things to be weird for Allie’s sake...Val’s her first real friend and I’m trying to sleep with her dad.”

Thor stares at him empathetically, taking his chin and lifting it so their eyes meet, “Things will only be weird if we make them.” he assures, “I’m positive you and your wife weren’t awkward around each other the first night you shared.”

Steve shrugs and sniffs a bit, “No. But you’re also…” he bites his lip and glues his eyes to his lap, “the only man I’ve ever... _ clicked _ with.”

“I thought you said you were bisexual?”

“I am. But the first person I ever dated I ended up marrying.”

“Oh...was I about to be your first time with a man?”

Steve shamefully nods, tears pricking his eyes, “Like I said, me and Peg did plenty...but I’ve never actually...n-not from a man with a real…”

“Penis?” Thor finishes, smirking to try and make the other feel better. Steve grins up at him halfheartedly and nods.

“Yeah, a penis.”

There’s another long pause, their eyes once again locked: ocean meeting sky. Another small beat passes, before Steve pounces and slams their lips together.

_ **2 hours later** _

Steve falls onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

Thor joins him, pressing soft kisses onto his cheek and collar, “You did incredible.” he moves up on the bed and pulls Steve’s head onto his lap, petting his hair lovingly, “How was it?”

“It felt...different than I thought it would.” he smiles tiredly and buries his face into his lover’s thigh, “But it was  _ amazing _ .”

Thor chuckles and runs his finger along Steve’s lip, “I didn’t go too hard?”

“No.” he assures, lazily pecking Thor’s hand and closing his eyes, falling asleep at a record speed.

Thor stares down at him, a wide smile on his face. 

He’d bent Steve over and ruined that perfectly styled hair alright. 

* * *

Peggy sits in her dark room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She’d become pretty immune to the absolute hell that had become her home, but sometimes she had these days.

She thought about her childhood, her parents, her brother. The new family she’d found in Sarah and Joe. Steve… Allie…

She whimpers a bit, curling into herself. It’d been  _ seven _ years since she saw them. Allie’s smile, Steve’s laugh, their apartment. 

She wonders a lot how they’re doing. There is no doubt in her mind Steve’s continued to be an amazing father. 

Does he still wake up at the crack of dawn to go to the gym? Has he met someone else?

As absolutely selfish and awful as it is, she almost hopes he hasn’t. She thinks she wouldn’t. But Steve’s gorgeous and perhaps the most charismatic man on the planet, women must be lining up around the block.

Allie is a whole other subject she doesn’t even have the energy to think about. Steve is most likely relatively the same man she knew. Her daughter on the other hand...the last time she saw her was at six years old. Now she’s thirteen.

No...she wasn’t going to get sad about her today.

Peggy pulls the thin blanket over her and rests her head on the lumpy mattress.

There has to be a way for her to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote the schmexy times but it's 1:30 AM and I'm tired, sorry for you horndogs out there


	11. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing any of my schoolwork

Steve wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He groans a bit, rolling over and burying his face deeper into the soft sheets. Too soft to be his.

He’s in Thor’s bed.

Memories of last night begin to reappear in his mind and he sits up, looking around groggily.

“Good morning love.” Thor greets with a pleasant smile, walking into the room with a tray with a cup of coffee, bacon, and some berries, “There’s a Tylenol next to the coffee in case you feel sore.”

“Thanks.” Steve says, realizing he’s still fully naked. He looks down at himself and blushes a bit, “What time is it?” he questions, noticing Thor was already dressed for work.

“10:30. You were out like a light.” he chuckles, sitting on the side of the bed and brushing a bit of hair out of his lover’s face, “I actually have a meeting in half an hour so I need to get going, my maid comes at around noon, so you can just leave your dishes in the sink.”

He stands and walks over to a nearby chair, picking up Steve’s folded clothes and placing them on the bed, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

Steve nods and takes a bite of the bacon, feeling a strange mix of shame and giddiness, “I can meet you for lunch tomorrow.”

Thor smiles at him as he exits, “I’d like that, I’ll send you the address to my Brooklyn apartment.”

Right. He has TWO beautiful penthouses. 

“O-Okay.”

The larger man leaves as Steve reaches for his phone, thankful his mom sent him a text saying she dropped Allie off at school. 

He quickly finishes breakfast and gets dressed, making sure he got out by noon. He makes sure he has his keys and phone before slipping out of the apartment and walking to the elevator, stopping when he notices the stairwell.

Would it really be worth walking down 72 flights of stairs just to avoid the off chance he had to ride down with someone?

…

After four flights he realizes how stupid he’s being and walks out of the stairwell, heading for the elevator, thankful no one else was on the floor. He pressed the down button and is again very happy there’s barely any wait, stepping on and hitting the lobby button.

There’s approximately ten seconds of relief before the elevator stops. He groans in embarrassment and slides to the corner of the box.

Goddammit. He recognized this guy.

Schmidt walks into the elevator and notices the button was pressed, before looking over at Steve. They give each other forced smiles and nods, before going onto their phones.

Steve turns his neck and accidentally reveals a small hickey underneath his ear, before covering it back up with his collar.

Schmidt notices and clears his throat, “Sin said your daughter’s name was Allie, correct?”

Steve perks up and nods, “Y-Yeah, it’s short for Alicia.”

The older man nods and adjusts his stance a bit, “Sin’s short for Sinthea. My partner thought of the name. She passed away during childbirth.”

“Oh...I’m sorry.” the blonde sympathizes, “My wife passed away too.”

Schmidt hides the small grin that forms before looking up, “I can’t assume you were dropping your daughter off at 11:15 on a Thursday.”

Steve shakes his head and rolls down his sleeve, hiding the finger-shaped bruises on his bicep, “No, I was just...I just had a conversation with her friend’s father.”

“Hm...and that would be?”

“Odinson, not sure if you know him.”

Schmidt’s pleasant facade disappears and a scowl forms on his face, “Oh yes, I know him.”

Steve looks to the side awkwardly, glancing up and sighing with relief as the floor number reaches the lobby. The doors slide open and Steve quickly exits, heading for the parking garage to get his motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Schmidt watches him go, eyes narrowed, before taking out his phone and calling someone, “Pierce, we may have a blessing on our hands.” his lips form into an evil grin as he walks towards the exit.

* * *

“Shut up!” Dottie exclaims, her mouth hung open in delighted shock, “Peg’s hunk is banging Odinson?!”

“Calm your tits Underwood.” Viper snips, putting her elbow on the conference table and looking up at her bosses, “What hell does it matter?”

“Well, when a man loves a man-” Dottie teases, before she’s elbowed in the gut, “I don’t like you.”

“Good-”

“ENOUGH!” Schmidt snarls as Pierce steps forwards and looks at both of them.

“We want to do business with Odinson, so we can have access to Stark tech, right?”

The two women nod, before Viper pushes Dottie away from her again.

“Rogers can be our leverage to get that.”

“What? Are you gonna let Carter go?” Viper questions, “I mean, I’d love to get rid of her but she’s got a lot of shit on us.”

“No, that would be idiotic.” Schmidt hisses, “Sin is friendly with their daughter, and Rogers is sleeping with Odinson. There are a lot of different ways we can use these connections.”

Dottie furrows her brows, “As much as I like to tease Carter about it, we’re not  _ actually _ gonna snag Allie, are we?”

“Not for the time being.” Pierce explains, “We just need to see where this goes.”

* * *

Thor and Nat sit in relative silence as they eat their lunches in her office.

She stares at him suspiciously, before putting down her salad and crossing her arms, “You had sex last night didn’t you?”

Thor chokes on his water and erupts into a coughing fit, before calming down and wiping his mouth, “W-Why would you th-ink th-at?” he stammers.

“You walked into that meeting with a real pep in your step, and you have this look in your eyes.” she explains, narrowing her eyes, “Who was it?”

“No one you know.” he assures, taking a bit of his sandwich, “Mmm, we have some great cafeteria food wouldn’t you say?”

“You’re really bad at lying.” she dismisses, “Almost as bad as…” her eyes shoot open in realization, “No fucking way.”

“What?” he questions, attempting innocence.

“You and Steve…” her dropped jaw forms into a large smile, reinforced by Thor’s lack of denial, “You and Steve!”

“Please don’t tell him you know.” he begs, “It was just a one night thing, we don’t know where it’s going to go.”

Nat’s beyond giddy, “Oh my god I knew you two would hit it off!”

“It was just one night.” Thor defends, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. I just can’t believe you two really did it.”

“Yeah, well we did.” he says, a small grin forming on his face, “He’s a needy bottom.”

“I KNEW IT!”

* * *

“Dad?” Allie questions, poking her head into the bathroom watching him use her concealer. He jumps and drops the wand, before quickly screwing on the top and rubbing it out on his neck, “What are you doing?”

“I-I had a small rash on my neck.” he explains, quickly walking out and going to the fridge and pulling out some vegetables, “Can you cut some carrots?”

She follows him over, eyebrow raised, “What’s for dinner?”

“Stir Fry.” he answers, avoiding eye contact as he washes off some broccoli and lays out a cutting board, “Make sure you wash those first.”

“I know.” she dismisses, going to the sink and rinsing the dirt and pesticides off, “Where were you last night?”

Steve freezes, before shaking his head, “The gallery lasted a little longer than I expected. I didn’t get home until 1:45.”

Allie nods, still not completely convinced, “Did you sell anything?”

“Yeah, a few pieces.” 

“Which ones?”

Steve grabs a knife and starts cutting, “That Bob Ross wannabe, the fireplace one, New York skyline.”

“Hm,” she looks at him for a bit longer, before realizing her prodding would most likely turn out fruitless, “I got a 94 on my essay.” she says, “Got me up to an 81 in English.”

“That’s good.” Steve praises, taking out the wok and pouring a bit of oil in, “Are you almost done with those carrots?”

Allie nods and walks over with the cutting board, dumping them in and looking at the clock, “I’ve got a lot of homework.”

“Okay, thanks for your help.”

The teenager nods and goes into her room, taking one last glance at her father. If Auntie Nat taught her anything in the SRRTF meetings, it was that weirdness equals infatuation.

Oh, she was going to find out who he was sneaking around with alright.


	12. Shoved into the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge disclaimer for the first part, I am an atheist and even when I went to church the 2 times when I was 7 with my grandparents, they're Lutheran. I didn't feel like looking shit up either, all of my knowledge of Catholicism is from John Mulaney.
> 
> I am very sorry.

** _Brooklyn, New York: 1996_ **

_ Steve sat in the pews, completely tuning out everything Father was saying as his mind kept wandering back to last night.  _

_ He kissed Bucky.  _

_ And  _ _ liked _ _ it. _

_ He glances over at the cute girl a few rows down and feels a bit of relief that he still thinks she’s cute. _

_ But so was her older brother sitting next to her. And the choir boy in the front row. _

_ He’s snapped out of his daze when his mother taps his shoulder, gesturing for him to stand up like everyone else. _

_ “Now if you could turn to page 63, we will sing…” Father’s voice turns into the teacher in a peanuts cartoon and Steve goes back to thinking. _

_ He’d never had a problem with gay people before. He thought they could do them, especially when Bucky came out. The threat of HIV just scared him straight… literally.  _

_ “Steve.” Sarah snips, picking up his church book and pushing it into her son’s hands. _

_ He begins to wordlessly mouth the psalm, looking over at both of his parents. He knew they loved him a lot, but they were also very devout believers.  _

_ The psalm ends and everyone sits back down. _

_ “Today I would like to turn our attention to a very unfortunate event.” Father sighs, looking up at the ceiling, “Our own Gertrude and Hank’s son, Leonard, has succumbed to the effects of the evil plague of AIDS at the young age of 31.”  _

_ Steve snaps up, all the blood draining from his face. _

_ “He had turned his back on the Holy Spirit and given into the sin of homosexuality. For our own’s sake, I would like to lead in prayer.” _

_ “I-I have to run to the bathroom.” he whispers standing up as both of his parents give him an annoyed look. _

_ “Don’t be disrespectful, hold it for thirty seconds.” Joe mutters, grabbing his son’s arm and pulling him down. Steve groans and bows his head, heart beating out of his chest.  _

_ “Now, Gertrude would like to say a few words.” _

_ A plump older woman wipes her nose and walks up to the podium, thanking Father before clearing her throat, “Leonard was such a kind, beautiful boy. A-And because of his rejection of the natural order, my boy is dead.”  _

_ Steve clenches his teeth, eyes glued to his lap. _

_ “I tried so hard to bring him back, to see God’s light and reject Satan, but he always told me ‘I was just born this way’ and ‘why can’t you just accept me?’, now he is gone from this world and I fear I will never see him again.” _

_ Sarah leans over and kisses his head. _

_ “Leo, I pray and pray and pray God has accepted you despite your flaws, and I desperately hope all of you children out there accept God and listen to the plight of your parents. Homosexuality  _ _ is _ _ a choice, and it is not worth losing a precious life over. It’s only God’s way of testing faith. P-Please just listen to your mothers.” she finishes with a voice crack, covering her mouth and sitting back down. _

_ Sarah sniffs and leans on Steve, pressing another kiss onto his head as Joe pats his back lovingly. _

_ Yeah, there was no way in hell he could tell them.  _

** _Present_ **

Steve chews on his lip and stares at the empty canvas in front of him, before moving it aside and walking over to Allie’s room, lightly knocking on the door.

“ _ Come in. _ ”

He opens it and spots her taking a selfie and pressing send, before putting her phone down, “Yeah?”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

The teenager raises an eyebrow, “Uhh, sure?”

Steve frowns and leans on the wall, crossing his arms, “C’mon, I’m being serious. You know you can trust me, right?”

She shrugs and nods, looking around, “Yeah. There’s nothing you would currently need to know though.”

“I know, I know, I’m just-” he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, “Like, if you get drunk somewhere, you can text me. If someone’s picking on you, or you’re feeling anxious or depressed, you can talk to me.”

“Dad?” she asks, “Is everything okay?”

He sighs and looks over at the picture of Peggy on her nightstand, “I don’t know if you know this, but I never came out to my parents.”

Allie straightens up, brows furrowed, “You didn’t?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I grew up in New York City to Catholic parents during the HIV epidemic.” he states, “And by the time I finally had the courage, I met your mother and didn’t feel like I had to anymore.”

“Oh...did mom know?”

“Not fully.” he explains, trying to dance around the details that would traumatize a child to learn about their father, “Do you know what hetero flexible means?”

“I can guess.”

“I told her I was that.”

Allie looks up at her father suspiciously, “You brought this up a few minutes before they get here for dinner.”

He chuckles in defeat, “Smart kid.”

“Why now?” she questions, both of them knowing where she was attempting to steer the conversation, “Is there someone…?”

Steve knows how awful of a liar he is. And how good of a lie detector his daughter is, “It’s still kind of new, but yes.”

Her lips form into a devious smile, “How long?”

“Two months.” he mutters, face glowing bright red, “It’s none of your business, I just think I need to tell them.”

“Oh it’s completely my business.” Allie counters, grinning as she leans back on her bedpost, “What’s his name?”

“That’s enough.” he cuts short, “Start getting ready-”

There’s a knock on the door. Dodger runs over and starts barking as Steve leaves the room, “Dodge! I know I know!” he grumbles, the door opening before he can even turn the handle.

It’s Thor. Holding flowers.

Steve’s eyes go wide before he pushes the other blonde into the hallway and closes the door behind him, “What are you doing here?!”

“It’s our two-month anniversary, I wanted to surprise you.” Thor explains, slightly deflated by his boyfriend’s lack of appreciation.

“Allie’s inside and my parents are gonna be here any minute.” he whispers, “I appreciate the gesture but it’s really bad timing. I told you I’m never free on Friday nights.”

“Actually, that was the point.” he admits, “I don’t want to hide this relationship anymore. I love you and I want to show it.”

Steve gives him a grateful smile, “I love you too, but like I said this is really bad timing.” he gets on his tiptoes to give Thor a kiss on the cheek, “I was planning on actually coming out to my parents tonight, if it makes you feel better.”

“It does actually.” he concedes, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. Steve smiles and wrap his arms around his nec-

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Allie whips open the door and stares at them, her jaw on the floor.

They quickly pull apart and Steve jams his face into his hand, “Dammit.”

“Does Val know?!”

“Not to my knowledge.” Thor sighs as Steve frowns and walks back into the apartment:

“Al can you please contain yourself?” he looks over at Thor and smiles weakly, “I’ll talk to you after dinner.”

“Okay, can I use your bathroom though? My hands are dirty from the flowers.”

“Sure, but make it quick.” Steve says as he rushes into the bathroom and Steve puts the flowers in a vase.

“Mr. Odinson huh?” Allie smirks.

“Not while he’s still here.” Steve grumbles, before there’s another knock on the door.

All three of them freeze.

_ “Steve, Allie, can we come in?” _

“Get in the bedroom.” Steve whispers urgently. Thor does as he’s told and darts into the master bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him, “It’s open!”

He and Allie share a ‘fuck’ look as Sarah and Joe enter the apartment, kicking off their shoes at the entrance.

“Ohh, it smells delicious in here, what did you make?” Sarah inquires, crouching down to pet the excited dog.

“Fajitas with chips and salsa.”

“Mmm, sounds good.” Joe states, putting down a loaf of soda bread, “Made this this morning.”

Allie’s eyes turn to hearts as she looks up at her father desperately.

“Fine, one slice.” he grumbles, “How was that fundraiser?”

“Oh it was wonderful, we raised $3000 for Gertrude’s surgery.”

That name shot him right back to sitting in those pews.

“That’s good.”

“That poor woman still hasn’t gotten over her son.” Joe sighs, leaning on the table as Allie cocks her head to the side a bit, attempting to wash down her mouthful of bread with some water. 

“Hm?”

“Oh, a while back a woman in our church lost her son to AIDS.” Sarah explains, “It really makes you think...”

“Can you excuse me for a second?” Steve asks as he walks to his room and slides inside.

“I don’t think I can tell them.” he groans, flopping onto his bed in defeat. Thor gives him a goofy smile and sits next to him, running his fingers through his hair.

“From the way you talk about them they seem understanding.” he reassures quietly, “You know, I haven’t come out to my father either.”

Steve lifts his head and furrows his brows, “You told me you did.”

“With my  _ mother _ , yes. But he had such a negative reaction to my siblings that I didn’t have the heart to tell him.”

“Well both your siblings are androgynous and pansexual.”

“Why should that matter?”

Steve frowns at him, “Open minded or not, Boomers are Boomers.”

Thor looks at the door and pats his boyfriend’s shoulder, “You should get back out there.”

Steve groans again and kisses him on the cheek, “I hate that you’re right.”

“Make sure you save some of that fajita for me, it smells delicious.”

“You know you can climb out of the fire escape, right?” he questions, pointing to the window. Thor shakes his head and grins up at him.

“I’m perfectly fine waiting.”

* * *

Schmidt walks into his penthouse and pauses at the door, hanging his hat and coat in the hall closet, “Sin!”

His daughter pokes her head around the corner, “Yeah?”

“Have you spoken with that Allie girl since the block party?”

Sin gives him a confused look and leans on the wall, “No, I haven’t even seen Valerie Odinson since then, why?”

“I think you should get her information.” he suggests, walking over to the kitchen counter and pouring himself a shot, “And stop bothering that girl.”

“Not my fault her dad’s a stubborn  _ schwanz _ .” she defends casually, going back to her phone and taking a picture of her sticking her tongue out. 

“ _ Sinthea _ .”

She instantly puts the phone down, “Sorry.”

He glares at her for a moment, before sitting next to her, “Go shopping with them or something of that nature,”

“I don’t even have her number-”

“Then find some other way to contact her, I will not repeat myself.”

Sin looks down at her lap in defeat, “I talked to her once how do you even know who-“

“ _ HALT DIE KLAPPE! _ ” he snarls, before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. Tension fills the air as Sin keeps her eyes glued to the table, jaw clenched, “Truthfully, I met her father and am curious about him. But her mother is gone too. You might bond over that.”

She narrows her eyes at her father, “Why do you care about her dad?”

“That truly is none of your business.” Schmidt cuts off, standing up, “You should go to bed, it’s getting late.”

“It’s only 11:15-”

He cuts her off with a warning look and she sinks back down, before going to her room, her face forming into a scowl as soon as it leaves her father’s view.


	13. hello darkness my old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed to get sum conflict in there  
TW: Homophobia

Thor felt bad about snooping, but what else was he supposed to do? Just from the bits he could overhear from the kitchen he could tell Steve wasn’t anywhere close to coming out, so what’s the harm in looking around a bit?

He loved Steve a lot, but he had to admit, his boyfriend was kind of boring. Nothing out of the ordinary in any of the drawers, closet filled with normal clothes, a few family pictures on the walls and nightstand, average bedroom.

He flops onto the bed and goes on his phone, before putting it on his chest and taking a deep breath. His foot accidentally nudges something further under the bed and he raises an eyebrow, sitting up and inspecting what was underneath.

It was a pretty inconspicuous duffle bag. He unzips it and stifles a gasp.

He takes it back. Steve isn’t boring.

He’s a freak.

Thor gently lifts the dildo harness out of the bag and places it beside him, there were gags, ropes, toys, the absolute works.

They’d only had sex a couple of times but  _ nothing _ Steve did could have indicated  _ this _ . He digs to the bottom and notices the shine of a few polaroid pictures.

He shouldn’t look. It’s private.

He jams everything back into the bag and kicks it under the bed. He sits in silence for a moment before scrambling to retrieve it and the photos.

The first one he looks at is enough to make him press down on his groin.

The blonde was gagged and his upper half tied with a rope, cheek squished into the floor.

Steve’s eyebrows were knit together in desperate concentration, he was definitely failing at a task.

_ “Yeah I just need to check something on my computer. _ ”

Thor snaps up and attempts to hide the bag and pictures, but the door opens too soon and Steve walks inside, “It should only be-” he stops cold in his tracks.

“Steve I-I’m so sorry.” he apologizes quietly, “I-I was just bored and looking around and I didn’t mean to find… I didn’t know you were-”

“Kinky?” Steve finishes with a sly grin, “I don’t think  _ now _ is the best time for this. We’ll talk later.” he leans down and kisses him on the forehead.

Thor stares up at his boyfriend in confusion, “You’re not mad?”

“I’m extremely embarrassed but I can’t walk out there bright red and flustered.” he explains calmly, beginning to walk towards the door. He puts a hand on the knob and pauses for a moment, “I haven’t done any of that in  _ years, _ before Allie was born.”

* * *

“Were you talking to someone?” Joe inquires as Steve walks down the short hallway and shakes his head.

“Nope, just to myself.” he dismisses, sitting back down and popping a chip in his mouth, ignoring the look his daughter was giving him.

“Well this was absolutely delicious.” Sarah compliments, putting down her napkin, “We both have work in the morning so I think we should head home.” she taps Joe on the arm as they both stand up.

“Dad.” Allie whispers, pulling him down, “Tell them.”

“Honey it never came up naturally, maybe next week.” Steve defends, yanking his arm away.

“Dad c’mon.” she pleads as the blonde frowns and looks over at his parents, currently preoccupied by Dodger rolling over on his back.

Steve sighs in defeat, knowing she was right, “You have too much in common with your mother.”

Allie grins triumphantly as he straightens up and chugs the rest of his water, “Uh, before you two go, I need to tell you something…”

The older couple look up interest as Steve clears his throat, fidgeting nervously, “I’m in a relationship with another man.” he states quickly as Allie looks between her father and grandparents, the tension in the room instant.

“A-Another...man?” Sarah clarifies, slowly putting her arm in her coat sleeve.

“Yeah.”

“You’re just a little old to be experimenting, especially since you have a daugh-”

“Grandpa!” Allie snips defensively, “It’s not ‘experimenting’.”

“Thanks, but just let me.” Steve assures, frowning at his parents, “We’ve been dating for two months and it’s been going really well, I just thought you should know.”

“Honey we love you, but...are you really comfortable betraying Peggy like this?” Sarah asks carefully. 

Steve and Allie’s jaws drop at the same time, but father gestures for daughter to back down.

“Everyone in my life,  _ including _ you have told me I should get back out there. How is this ‘betraying’ Peggy anymore than another woman?”

“Because if you were with a man from the beginning you wouldn’t have a daughter!  _ Her _ daughter!” Joe snarls as Steve pushes his hair back in frustration.

“Dad it doesn’t change how I felt about her back then! If she wasn’t fucking  _ dead _ I’d still be with her! I’m bisexual! It means I’m attracted to  _ both _ genders!”

“That term is just a cover up for being a fag.”

Steve stares at his father with such strong emotions he can’t even place them all.

“Joe.” Sarah mutters, putting a hand on her husband’s arm.

Father and son are engaged in an intense glaring contest, too much so that Steve didn’t hear the bedroom door open. Allie looks over as Thor walks into the kitchen and spins Steve around, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Oh my goodness!” Sarah squeaks. Thor pulls away and stares down his boyfriend’s father.

“Steve actually rejected  _ me _ multiple times because he still loves his wife so much.” he corrects, “I am genuinely shocked he spoke so highly of you.”

There’s a knock on the door as Allie looks between the four adults, before quickly walking over and sticking her head out.

It was Bucky. With…flowers.

“Hey kid, is your dad home?” he asks, peeking into the apartment with a nervous smile on his face.

“Now is probably not the best-”

“Bucky?” Steve questions as the brunette pushes the door open, despite Allie’s desperate attempts to close him out.

“I wanted to give these to...you…” he senses the tension in the room and lowers the flowers, “Did I come at a bad time?”

“So you’ve turned yourself into a party favor huh?”

“DAD!”

“Wh-” Bucky looks over at Thor and realizes, “O-Oh…”

“Let’s catch up outside, how about that honey?” Sarah whispers, pulling Bucky and Allie out the door.

“Get out.” Steve snarls, “You’re acting like you’re drunk.” he adds with venom.

Joe glares at him for a second longer, “I wish I’d never stopped. It beat some sense into you.”

The door slams shut and Steve looks up at his boyfriend, “Could you just give me a minute?”

Thor nods and kisses him on the head, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Thor leaves Allie enters, a sympathetic look on her face, “Dad…”

“I told you it didn’t come up naturally.” he jokes halfheartedly, every muscle in his body trying to keep him from crying.

She gives him a courtesy smile and walks over to the couch with him, “I didn’t know grandpa could… He just seems so...  _ normal _ .”

“Allie, the older you get the more you begin to realize people aren’t all black and white. If Thor was an African American woman he wouldn’t care.” he explains, continuing to fight getting choked up.

“That still doesn’t make it right.”

“It doesn’t.” he affirms, swallowing hard, “I-I-” he can’t hold it back anymore and breaks down, jamming his face into his hands.

“N-No, dad don’t cry.” Allie begs, tearing up as well, “B-Because if you cry then I’m gonna cry and-”

Steve pulls her into a tight hug when she can’t talk anymore, “I-I promise I’ll a-always be un-derstand-ing.”

She whines and buries her face into her father’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

Peggy rests her chin on her arm as she taps her fingers on the conference table. She glances up at Schmidt, who was doing something on his laptop, then at Dottie, grinning widely.

God she had a bad feeling, “Is there a reason I’m here?” she questions in annoyance, breaking the silence, “Because if you’re going to kill me at least let me see-”

“Underwood.” Schmidt commands, not looking up as Dottie gladly walks over and jams a cloth into the brunette’s mouth.

She grumbles angrily into the gag and tugs on the ankle cuffs keeping her at the table.

“We’ve kept you around this long because you were something that helped our more…  _ distracted _ employees, but now we have a real use.”

She’s able to spit out the cloth and glares up at Schmidt, “Even if I still had relevant information about SHIELD, you have to know by now I won’t give it to you.”

“Who said anything about SHIELD?” he questions, earning a cautious look, “You may leave now Agent.”

Dottie groans and slaps Peggy upside the head before exiting, locking the door behind her.

“What do you want?” she hisses.

“Sin met someone a few months ago. Her name is Allie, short for Alicia, as she put it.”

Peggy’s jaw clenches and panic fills her body, “Don’t you  _ dare _ lay a finger on her.”

“Oh Agent Carter, I have no reason to cause your daughter harm. She and Sin could be friends-”

“She would  _ never _ be friendly with scum-”

He slaps her across the face. She shakes her hair out of her face and continues her glare, despite the giant red mark on her cheek.

“Alicia is a potential reward for Sin when this is all over. Your husband on the other hand…”

Peggy stares at him, trying not to show the fear creeping up her neck, “He is who can get us what we want.”

She stays silent as Schmidt grins and begins pacing, “Agent do you know what Stark Industries is?”

“Steve and Tony had a falling out years ago, he won’t get you anywhere.” she assures, “He is a single father who sells his paintings on etsy for a living, nothing he could possibly do for HYDRA would be useful. Unless another painter quits of course.” she quips, receiving a dirty look.

“You are right, nothing  _ he _ could do would be useful.” 

“What are you saying?” she asks suspiciously.

“Well, if you  _ must  _ know,” he taunts, “I have been trying to partner with Odinson Electronics to gain access to Stark technology, but that stubborn CEO will not budge.”

“What the hell does that have to do with Steve or I?”

He goes back to his computer and pulls up security camera footage, before bringing it over and pressing play.

_ Steve knocks on Thor’s door, the latter answering with a large grin on his face. There is a little bit of banter and small talk before Steve gets on his toes and kisses him on the lips. _

She can’t decide what to think about first. Seeing her husband for the first time in seven years, the fact he hasn’t aged a day, Steve kissing a  _ man _ .

She knew he was curious but-

“They have been together for two months now.” he explains as Peggy tries to fight back the tears forming in her eyes, “You are going to be the reason Odinson signs a contract with us.”

She sniffs and blinks the tears away, “Steve may have gotten over me. Th-That man may be the love of his life.”

“If you were in Odinson’s situation, would you risk losing him?”

She stays silent as Schmidt grins, “Exactly.”


	14. Mostly setup for the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, and may be a little boring. I just needed to set up some stuff :\

** _Manhattan, New York: May 6th, 2012_ **

_ “Let’s not make this a sad occasion, she wouldn’t want it to be.” Michael announces to the table, raising a glass, “To Peggy, I can’t believe it’s been a year.” _

_ Everyone raises their glasses and Steve chugs his water, staring at his lap in thought. _

_ “Dad I gotta go to the bathroom.” Allie says as she tugs on his sleeve. _

_ Steve’s about to stand up, but he’s quickly interrupted by a stare from his mother. _

_ “I’ll take you sweetie.” she swoops in, giving him a sympathetic look. _

_ He sighs and resumes sulking. _

_ A year… _

_ “I would offer you my drink.” Joe cracks lightheartedly. _

_ Steve looks up at his father and gives him a halfhearted smile, “If you ordered one then I’d take it from you.” _

_ Joe moves over a chair and pats his son’s back supportively, “You’ve been doing coping really well. Everyone can see it in the way you’ve raised Allie.” _

_ “In the way  _ _ you’ve _ _ raised her.” _

_ Joe frowns at him, “Your mother and I completely understand you need space. That’s why we’ll take her off your hands for the day. But she’s always so happy to see you at the end of the day.” _

_ Steve continues to stare down, not responding. _

_ “I know it’s been hard, but it’s been a year, I promise you’ll figure it out.” _

_ “What if I don’t?” he asks quietly, clenching his jaw, “What if I don’t figure it out? What if I’m stuck like this forever, in a constant downward spiral?” _

_ “Then you wouldn’t be Steven Grant Rogers.” _

_ He sniffs again, this time a few tears escaping his eyes, then attempting to play it off by smiling, “Thanks.” _

“This is so fucked up.” Steve croaks, leaning his forehead on Peggy’s grave, “But I see so much of you in Allie. God she’s just so amazing… You should’ve watched her grow up...not me.”here

“Don’t break my heart like that.” a voice comments. He looks up and sees his mother walking up to him and sitting on the blanket, “I had a feeling you’d be .”

“And why’s that?” he jokes halfheartedly.

“Because she talked you through your emotions.”

There’s a short pause as Sarah rests her head on his shoulder, “Honey I-”

“He said all he needed to.”

“Steve it was shocking. You never really… I mean, you never talked to us about that before-”

“Now do you see why?” he questions harshly. Sarah stares at him for a moment, before sighing in resignation.

“Your father is prone to reacting negatively to news he doesn’t like. You know this.”

“Like what? ‘Sober up’?”

“Steve-”

“Mom, he made me feel like I was 13. Beating the hell out of me because he knocked you out and I kicked him the gut.”

Her lip quivers and she puts a hand over her mouth. Steve realizes the harshness of his words and wraps his arms around her, “I’m sorry.”

She whimpers softly and dabs her eyes with her collar, “I want to apologize to...”

“Thor.” he finishes, a grateful smile on his face, “He’s really great. Not like Peggy at all, but really sweet and understanding.”

“Scary when he wants to be.” she jokes.

“His daughter and Allie are best friends. I don’t know if you met Val-“

“She’s his daughter?!” she blurts out. Steve laughs a bit and shakes his head.

“She’s adopted.” he assures, smiling lightly, “I was actually going to lunch with him in a little bit to talk about all this… do you want to come?”

“Is he going to be angry with me?”

“Just apologize and be open minded. It’s dad who went off, not you.”

Sarah stares down at the headstone in thought, “Allie hates me, doesn’t she?”

“Of course she doesn’t-”

She gives him an unconvinced look, “I could have said something.”

“Mom I promise she isn’t mad at you. She’s more stunned at dad’s reaction than anything.” he explains, Sarah still unconvinced, “I still wouldn’t talk to her for a little while, she needs time to cool down.”

“She’s protective of you, that’s good.”

Steve smiles at his mother, “That’s one trait I’ll take credit for.”

She smiles back and leans into him, “Trust me, if you were 16 and he reacted like that, I would have killed him.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“You shouldn’t.”

* * *

“It always sucks when you find out your grandparents are jerks, but you get over it.” Val assures as she and Allie walk into her apartment complex, Thor’s car driving away behind them.

“Me and my grandpa had a good relationship though, I don’t know where this came from.” she murmurs as Val shrugs in defeat.

“Reagan?”

“Maybe? But they hate Trump.” she looks down in thought, “I think?”

They get to the elevator and Val reaches for the button-

“H-Hey.” Sin jogs into the elevator and presses the button for her floor, trying to avoid the glare Val was boring into her skull.

Allie looks between them and rubs her shoulder awkwardly, “Sin, right?”

“Allie.” Val snips angrily. Sin shoots a glare back at her before nodding.

“Yeah.” she confirms, frowning at Val, “You could at least be subtle.”

“Could I?”

“Look I’m sorry alright?” she grumbles through gritted teeth, “I shouldn’t have been a bitch.”

Val stares at her suspiciously.

“What?”

“Did your ‘daddy’ make you say that?”

“No!” she growls defensively, “_Dad_ takes his frustration out on me, so I took it out on you.”

Val’s still not convinced, “Right.”

“You really think it’s easy for me to apologize?!”

“No, which is why I don’t think it’s sincere.”

“Val.” Allie huffs, “C’mon.”

She crosses her arms and leans on the wall as Sin looks over at Allie nervously, “Thanks.”

Allie smiles at her as the elevator opens back up and Sin steps out.

As soon as the doors close again Schmidt steps away from the wall, scaring the daylights out of his daughter, “Did you get her phone number?”

She huffs and shakes her head, walking down the hall, father hot on her heels, “Valerie was there, I couldn’t ask for it.”

Schmidt gets ahead of her and blocks her path, “It would’ve been so weird-“

“Do I look like I care?”

“Why don’t you just get her father’s number-“

Schmidt roughly grabs her arm and drags her to the apartment, swinging the door open and throwing her inside.

“Daddy I can get it later!” Sin reasons, backing up when he starts undoing his belt, “I’d hardly call this a belt-worthy offense.”

“ _ Sinthea _ .” he growls, stepping forwards. She looks between her father and room and makes a mad dash for the latter, slamming the door shut in the nic of time, “ _ Du hast noch eine chance _ .”

She sighs heavily and drags herself over to her bed, flopping onto it dramatically, “Fuck my life.”

* * *

“This can really only go well for you.”

Peggy keeps her eyes glued on the floor, attempting to rearrange the polaroid Schmidt had ripped up. Dottie frowns and steps further into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Sin is actually great, she and your girl coul-”

“Allie.” she interrupts, maintaining her staring contest with the picture, “Tell him to leave her and Steve out of this.”

“I can’t do that.” Dottie dismisses, “I owe a lot to Schmidt and HYDRA, and his plan really could work,” she pauses as Peggy tightens her jaw and switches the places of two of the shreds, “I don’t really think it’s moral either, believe it or not.”

“I don’t.” she growls as Dottie forces her chin up, “If you’re going to do something to me just do it.”

“Are you just mad because your hubby got a new man?” she questions, grin spreading across her lips as the brunette stays silent, “Oh brighten up English, at least you’ll always have me-”

Peggy’s fist connects with her jaw and she goes flying back. There’s a tense pause as Dottie groans in pain and holds her face, smile returning, this time much more sinister, “You must really want it, don’t ya?”

“Just get it over with.”


	15. Love kinda sucks :/ (unless you're steve and thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be completely honest, when I started this story I did not expect myself to make Sin a sympathetic character.
> 
> TW: implied rape/ extreme dubcon *underage*  
(if you have PTSD with that sort of thing I'd really suggest skipping the middle section)

“Hey.” Steve greets as his boyfriend slides into the opposite booth, staring at him sadly.

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed it and-“

“Thor I’m not mad.” he dismisses, chuckling lightly to ease the tension, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Thor raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously, “You seem strangely cheery.”

“Oh, well-“

“Hello.” Sarah says awkwardly, sitting next to Steve and holding out her hand, “I’m Sarah.”

Thor looks at her, then back at Steve, “What is she doing here?”

“Babe-“

“I wanted to come and apologize for my husband’s behavior last night.” she states calmly, the guilt very apparent in her voice, “I’m disgusted by his reaction and would really like a fresh start with you.”

Thor blinks a couple times in surprise, “O-Oh. That is very kind of you.”

Sarah looks at her son wistfully and smiles, “I trust him to find a good partner.”

“Mom.” he groans, embarrassed. Thor and Sarah both laugh as a grin forms on his face.

They order their food and make small talk for a bit before Steve has to run to the bathroom, leaving the others alone.

There’s a tense silence before Sarah speaks up, “My husband’s reaction to finding out wasn’t rooted in bigotry. Steve’s best friend came out back in the 90’s and we were all very accepting and loving.”

“He doesn’t care just as long as it isn’t his son.” Thor grumbled. Sarah frowns at him.

“No, it’s because he was really close to Allie’s mother. She never got along with her own parents and we both saw her as another child-“

“He missed much of Steve’s childhood.” he interrupts, “I know.”

Her lips tighten and she looks down, trying to choose the right words, “I don’t know how much Steve told you, but he’s changed. A lot.”

Thor sighs and rubs his eyes, “I know I know. It’s been years, but I watched my father slap my brother when I was 12 and it still haunts  _ me _ . Your husband-“

“I don’t need you to tell me.” she counters angrily, “All I’m saying is that if you are really interested in pursuing a long term relationship with Steve, there needs to be a way for the two of you to make up.”

He’s silent for a moment, “How did Peggy die?”

Sarah tenses for a moment, “Why are you asking me?”

“Because everytime I ask Steve he changes the subject.” he tries to choose his next words carefully as Sarah looks at the men’s bathroom, anxiously waiting for Steve to return, “It was bad, wasn't it?”

“I don't know exactly what happened.” she concedes quietly, “All I know is that someone gunned down my daughter in cold blood.”

His eyes widen in surprise as Steve walks back and sits down next to his mother, “Sorry about that, what were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing much.” she dismisses, looking down at her watch, “Oh, I have to go. I’ll see you Friday night sweetie.” she kisses Steve on the side of the head as she stands and pulls on her coat, “It was nice actually meeting you.”

He watches her leave and Steve leans forwards, a goofy grin on his face, “See? Mom’s great.”

Thor smiles politely and looks over at the bill on the table, sliding his credit card inside and waving over the waitress.

Steve notices the shift in his demeanor and raises an eyebrow, “Everything okay?”

“Of course.” he responds, albeit unconvincingly. The younger man frowns and looks out the window into the parking lot.

“Did she say something?”

“No. W-Well, yes, but nothing bad.”

Steve stares at him suspiciously.

Thor sighs in defeat and looks around, leaning in, “Peggy was murdered?”

He freezes for a moment, “She told you that?”

“Not exactly, but I could infer.” he pauses, “Why was she killed?”

“I really don’t want to talk about this.” Steve shuts down, glancing up at the waitress putting the credit card back on the table.

“Do you not trust me?”

“Thor, I don’t even know all the details.”

Thor frowns a bit and slides the card back into his wallet, “Meet me at my apartment.”

Steve frowns back and stands, putting his coat on, “C’mon I really don’t want to get in a fight.”

“Why would this lead to a fight?” the taller man questions, standing up and suddenly making Steve feel small. They engage in intense eye contact for a moment, before quickly heading to their cars and racing towards Thor’s apartment.

* * *

“Well did you piss him off?” Brock questions as Sin paces around his room, rubbing the bruises her father left while dragging her to the apartment.

“Everything pisses him off.” she complains, sitting down on his bed and burying her face in his lap.

“He asked ya to do something, then ya didn’t. It’s not that surprising.”

She looks up at him angrily, “Why are you on his side?”

“As a guy, I’m just sayin’-“

“Yeah, and as my boyfriend you should care about me more than my father.” she snips. 

Brock jams her face back down and smirks when she attempts to fight back, “I respect him what can I say?”

“That you shouldn’t respect him as much.” she retorts, “And you’ve never even met him. He’d kill me if he found out we were dating.”

“Oh shit did I not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Schmidt gave me a part time job.”

Sin’s face falls, “Shut the fuck up.”

“What?”

“Brockie!” she snarls, jamming her face in her hands, “You fucking moron!”

“I got a job why the fuck are you so mad?!”

She rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration, “Because- you know what? Do whatever the hell you want.”

“I don’t need your permission to do shit.”

“Well I would like you to talk to me at least once before you do something big like work for my  _ father _ .”

“Sin, no offense, but your boobs aren’t even in yet.”

She looks down at her chest, then back up at her boyfriend, “I’m only 3 years younger than you!”

“I’ve grown 9 inches between 8th grade and now.” 

“Brock I’m not a dainty little flower.” she hisses defensively, “Everyone says I’m mature.”

Brock grins slyly and looks her up and down, “Then prove it.”

“What?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“What?!”

“Prove you’re mature.” he coos.

“Haha very funny-“

“I’m not joking.”

Sin looks down at herself nervously. They’d kissed and let their hands roam a bit, but never-

“You know, I’m being more mature if I say no because-“

“You’re being a pussy if you say no.” he counters, leaning over and opening a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a condom and flicking it at her, “You know what that is?”

“Yes I fucking know what a condom is.” she snips, swallowing hard when the gravity of the situation truly dawns on her.

“C’mon my parents’ll be home soon.” he states in annoyance, sitting up and grabbing a fistful of her hair, “I’m not asking anymore.”

“Brock, stop it.”

“I thought you said you loved me.” he pouts, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Sin’s expression softens and she looks up at him, “I do. But I don’t want to do this.”

Brock’s expression darkens and he pins her to the bed, “Fine.” he lifts a belt with his foot and catches it with his free hand, all while Sin was furiously struggling beneath him.

He loops it around her wrists and pulls it tight, “You know I’m doing this because I think you’re pretty.”

She clenches her jaw and buries her face into the blanket, still continuing to fight back as a way to push down the terror in her stomach.

Schmidts don’t cry.

* * *

“Did you know?” Bucky asks, hurt.

Nat looks away sheepishly and nods, “Yeah.”

The brunette groans and looks up at the ceiling, “You didn’t think to tell me?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” she murmurs, “I could tell that he and Thor clicked, and I didn’t want to mess with that.”

Bucky stares at her in betrayal and sniffs, wiping his nose with his sleeve, “I thought you were my friend-“

“Barnes.” she cuts off, “I am your friend. But I’m also Steve’s friend. I want him to be happy.”

“He could’ve been happy with me.” he grumbles, wiping his eyes this time.

“Bucky I know it hurts, but you know how much Steve loved Peggy, let him be happy with someone.” she notices the look on his face and pats his shoulder, “And you don’t know, maybe they’ll break up in a week. The upshot is that you know he’s willing to be in a long term relationship again.”

Bucky chews on his lip for a moment, before standing up and walking to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Out, I’ll pick up dinner.” 

The door closes loudly behind him and Nat rubs the bridge of her nose.

She could tell he was about to do something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I've been extremely lucky to never have been sexually harrassed/assaulted, and my heart breaks and goes out to everyone who's had to deal with any of that. I included the part to highlight how Brock is a scummy, manipulative asshole and to show how Sin isn't as big and tough as she presents herself. It was the only logical thing that I could think of that could establish both.


	16. Big 'ol contrast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not suuuper happy with how this chapter turned out, but I may just be my own worst critic, you decide :)

Leaving Allie at Thor’s bummed Steve out a little. He just kind of wanted a normal, quiet evening with her.

But she and Val were in the middle of doing face masks. And each other’s hair.

And scarfing down a pizza.

…

And watching a movie.

He couldn’t, in good conscious, rip her out of that.

So instead he was making a meal kit to eat with a glass of wine and watch old videos.

He really loved Thor. Truly, he did. But nothing beat the late 2000’s where Peggy was alive and Allie was still a little kid.

He’s in the middle of chopping vegetables when there’s a knock on the door so loud he jerks forwards and cuts his finger.

Dodger barks and runs up to the door as Steve rushes to the sink to rinse his finger, “Who is it?”

Bucky whips open the door and storms in, slamming it behind him.

The energy in the room rapidly shifted.

“Buck what are you-”

“That guy?” he questions shortly, storming up to Steve and pushing him roughly, “Nat’s rich fucking boss? HIM?!”

The blonde blinks in surprise, backing himself against the counter, “Bucky what is goin-”

“NO!” he snarls, slapping Steve across the face this time, “You go from never wanting to find love again to suddenly being head over heels for some random fucking fat cat?!”

Dodger growls this time, only to be forcefully kicked away as Bucky grabs the other man’s collar and pushes him against the counter.

“Why does it matter?!”

“I’VE LOVED YOU FOR 30 YEARS YOU PUNK!” he shouts, “All I’ve ever wanted is to be with you!”

Steve blinks a few times in shock as Bucky’s chest heaves, the tension in the room fading, “What?”

Bucky groans and rubs his face, “I tried to make it as obvious as possible without blatantly telling you.Why do you think I kissed you?”

Steve clenches his jaw, “Buck you’re one of my best friends in the world-”   
“Yeah? Well maybe I’ve always wanted to be something more.”

There’s another pause.

“Bucky… I... I don’t feel the same way about you. I’m sorry.”

The tension returns instantly as Bucky’s gaze fiercens, “It’s that guy, isn’t it?”

“Buck-”

“No, no, I get it. He’s rich and has a kid Allie likes-”

“You know it’s not about money-”

“Maybe for you.” he points out, causing Steve’s lips to tighten.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re one of the most attractive people on the planet. To him you’re nothing more than arm candy.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“Steve you’re a piece of meat. With me you’d know how much I love and care about you.”

“Was I a piece of meat to Peggy?”

“I didn’t like her.”

Steve’s expression darkens, “What did you just say?”

“I never said anything because she made you so  _ fucking _ happy, and you two had an amazing kid.” Bucky tucks a piece of hair behind his ear in frustration, taking a step back, “You’re gonna get your heart broken.”

“Yeah?” Steve counters, tears streaming down his face, “Well I just did.”

“You’re so dramatic.” he taunts, adding a slight accent at the end to put salt on the wound.

Steve’s eye twitches for a moment, before he punches Bucky in the cheek.

“I deserved that, didn’t I?”

“Get out.”

The brunette waves him off angry, storming past Dodger and causing the dog to whimper lightly.

The door slams shut and Steve kneels down, aggressively wiping his eyes and scratching Dodger behind the ear, “Oh you’re such a good boy. Thank you bub.”

He sniffs loudly and stands, reaching for the treats. When he turns around, he’s eye to eye with his father, then engulfed in a tight hug.

“I heard all of it. I’m so sorry.” he murmurs into Steve’s shoulder, “I was just shocked when you told me.”

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and returns the embrace, “It's okay.”

Joe sniffs and pulls away, shaking his head vigorously, “No it’s not.”

A small sob escapes Steve’s throat before fully breaking down and collapsing his full weight into his father.

* * *

Sin cautiously pokes her head inside before sliding into her home, looking around to make sure her father was nowhere in sight. She sighs in relief and quietly closes the door behind her, trying to fix her messy hair with her hand and praying that Brock didn’t bruise her arms or legs.

She goes to the kitchen to get some ice, and is startled when she sees Schmidt sitting in the dining room, rapidly typing on his computer with a couple beer bottles next to him.

“You’re home early.” she comments quietly, going into the fridge and pulling out a piece of cold pizza.

“The office was a bit distracting today.” he responds, taking a swig, “Where were you?”

“I went to Starbucks.” she lies, slyly tugging down her sleeve.

“Hm. Did you get-”

“No.” she sighs, taking a bite and sitting at the kitchen counter, resting her head on her arm, “Didn’t see her.”

“Sint-

“I know, I know, one chance.” she dismisses, picking her head up and avoiding eye contact.

Schmidt stares at her, before turning his chair and pulling the screen down, “Are you alright?”

She blinks a few times and looks over, attempting a halfhearted smile, “Yeah, I’m just tired; school and stuff.”

“Ah.” he looks between his computer and daughter, “Would...you like to discuss?”

Sin raises an eyebrow, her grin now genuine, “When have you ever wanted to ‘discuss’ with me?”

Schmidt shrugs and takes another sip of his beer, “We have been making great strides at work, I do not need to be hands on at the moment.”

She blows out a breath, “Uh, okay. What do you want to know about?”

There’s an awkward silence as Schmidt attempts to come up with  _ anything _ . Sin snorts a small chuckle and takes another bite, “Take your time.”

Schmidt shoots her a well meaning glare, “You like your space and I give it to you.”

“Yeah, but-” she pauses to choose her words carefully, “You work 24/7, wh-which is fine, because we can afford to live in a place like this, and I know you’re passionate about your job. It just kind of sucks that I don’t have a lot of friends, and my father is  _ always _ gone, and I don’t have a mother, so-“

“Do you want to play this game with me?” he questions incredulously.

Sin groans and shakes her head as he stands up and walks towards her, “Daddy I know-“

“My mother died of childbirth just like yours and what did my father do?”

“Daddy-“

“He tried to kill me, then killed himself. So I was sold to an orphanage-“

“Daddy I get it-“

“Do you?” he snips, “You have had everything handed to you on a silver platter, you  _ undankbare göre. _ ”

She rolls her eyes and looks back at her food, very much not in the mood to push him, “Sorry, it just gets lonely.”

“Lonely and comfortable is preferable to lonely and poor.”

“I know.”

God she fucking hated when he pulled these massive guilt trips.

Schmidt straightens up and goes back to his computer, “Pierce may come by, either freshen up or stay in your room.”

“Room.” she grumbles in annoyance, heading over and loudly closing the door behind her.

* * *

“I’ve never been to New Jersey, I’ve been shot, and I’m half Irish.” Allie states as Val stares at her in utter shock.

“I’m hoping the second one is the lie.”

Allie grins and shakes her head, “I’ve been to Jersey.”

“You’ve been SHOT?!”

The brunette pulls off her sock and reveals a nasty scar on her foot, “I was sleeping and a stray bullet flew through the window.”

Val stares at her in horror, “A-Are you okay?”

“It was like 7 years ago.” she waves off, “Your turn.”

“Fine, umm, I was born in California, I ride horses in the summer, and-“

There’s a light knock on the door as Thor sticks his head in, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nothing important.” Val says as he nods and straightens up a bit.

“Then can I talk to Alicia for a moment?”

The two girls look at each other in confusion, before Allie stands up and walks out of the room, following Thor into the master bedroom.

“Yeah?”

The blonde nervously sits on the bed, reaching for the nightstand and pulling open one of the drawers, “You know that your father and I have been together for only a few months, but I really love him. And I needed to know if…” he picks up a small box and opens it, revealing a ring, “You would give me your permission.”

Her jaw hits the floor, “You want to propose to dad?!”

Thor nods in giddy nervousness, “I want to surprise him with a vacation to Hawaii for Christmas, then ask him on the beach.”

“Wow...uhmmm…”

“Please be honest with me. I don’t want to go through with this if you aren’t comfortable.”

Allie blows out a laugh, “N-No, I mean, I would love to live with Val, but I just don’t know if…”

“If what?” Thor questions nervously.

She gives him a sympathetic look, “Dad really likes you, I can tell, but he’s just… Mom.”

Thor deflates and looks down at the ring sadly, “Should I wait?”

“I don’t think time is the problem.”

He clenches his jaw in frustration, “Then what do I do?”

Allie looks at her lap in thought, “I could be wrong, he might say yes, or need some time to have an answer. A lot of the time he doesn’t know what he wants in life.”

“I have your blessing though?”

She chuckles and nods, “Yeah, you can marry dad-” she’s caught off guard when Thor engulfs her into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much.”

She smiles and leans in, “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote Bucky how some of yall think he is


	17. Not a lot is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this chapter comes off a bit short and uninspired. I’ve kinda had some writers block lately and I felt like I just needed to get one out. Sorry if it isn’t the best :\

“My dad’s outside, I’ll see you at school.” Allie says as she throws her bag over her shoulder and waves goodbye to Val.

She exits the room and walks into the elevator, pressing the down button and moving over a bit when it stops. 

Sin appears in the entrance and steps inside, awkwardly giving her a smile. Allie returns it and goes back to her phone.

“Hey,” Sin speaks up, “Th-Thanks for telling off Valerie.”

“It was nothing.” she waves off, “She’s just like that, you know?”

The redhead snorts a small laugh and nods, “Y-Yeah.”

As the floor numbers became smaller and smaller, her heart begins to race, “You know, if Val’s ever busy, I’m only a few floors down.”

Allie gives her a polite grin and nods, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The doors open back up and Sin swallows hard, noticing the car in front of the building, “I’ll probably need your number.”

“I actually don’t have it memorized yet.” she admits sheepishly, pulling her phone out of her pocket, “Here, you can just put yours in.”

Sin looks between the phone and Allie, trying to hide the panic in her eyes, “Okay.” she quickly does so and sends herself a text.

“Awesome, I’ll see you around.”

“Bye.”

Allie jogs out of the lobby and hops into Steve’s car as Sin lets out a sigh of relief, going to her contacts and raising her phone to her ear, “Hi daddy...yeah I got it.”

God she felt guilty.

** _Washington DC: 2011_ **

_ A masked HYDRA guard steps up to a large metal door and knocks loudly, “Breakfast!” _

_ She unlocks it with a keycard and steps inside, looking around, confused at the emptiness of the room. She closes the door behind her turns on the light. The bed was deserted. “Fuck.” she panics, reaching for her radio. _

_ Peggy rises behind her, holding a broken spreader bar and hits her on the head as hard as she possibly could. The guard collapses and Peggy quickly begins to undress the guard and herself, putting on the uniform and helmet, revealing an unconscious Dottie in the process. _

_ “Sorry Agent Underwood.” she mumbles under her breath, before walking out of the room and locking the door behind her. _

_ Bloody hell she actually did it. All she had to do was make it to the first floor and she’d be free. _

_ She passes a few other guards on her way to the elevator and steps inside, dismayed by some members of STRIKE that joined them. _

_ Just another reason to get out and tell SHIELD about everything going on behind the scenes. _

_ “Hey Dot.” one of them greets, “What’s with the mask?” _

_ “I’ve got a few pimples.” she lies in her best American accent, “Embarrassing is all.” _

_ “Oh c’mon, I’m sure you still look great.” another chimes in, “You didn’t seem to mind looking fucked up last Friday.” _

_ The rest of the guys cheer and Peggy laughs uncomfortably, “I’m also on you-know-what, it’s a whole bunch of things.” _

_ Their smiles instantly fade, “What did you just say?” _

_ Fuck. _

_ “Girl stuff, gotta deal with it.” _

_ The men look at each other suspiciously. _

_ Shit. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Take off the helmet.” one of them demands. _

_ “I don’t want to.” she snips back, “What is going on with you?” _

_ “What’s my name?” the first man asks, raising an eyebrow. _

_ No no no no no no no- _

_ “Why don’t you just leave me alone-“ _

_ They stop the elevator and two of the men pin her to the wall while the other one rips off the helmet. _

_ “YOU!” _

_ Peggy throws the men off her and reaches for the gun on her hip, but is quickly thwarted by the three pointed at her. _

_ “Carter got out, we need backup by the elevator on floor one.” one of the men says into his radio. _

_ “ _ _ Copy that. _ _ ” _

_ The elevator starts back up and she has to fight the urge to cry. _

_ When the doors open back up she’s thrust into the midst of about a dozen heavily armed guards, “Isn’t this a little excessive?” she quips as Pierce appears from the crowd. _

_ “You’re quite skilled.” he comments, “I have to admit, your plan was clever.” _

_ She glares at him as she’s cuffed, “I can’t believe I respected you.” _

_ “Come on, we need to have a discussion in my office.” he states as she’s injected with a tranquilizer and goes unconscious. _

* * *

“Does father know you plan to marry?”

Thor snaps up from his computer and sees Hela grinning at him from the doorway.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” he dismisses, trying to get back to work.

“Does he even know you are with Rogers?”

He clenches his jaw and ignores his sister, “It will come up at some point.”

“When? At the wedding?”

“I don’t even know if he will say yes.”

Hela lifts her eyebrows and slides into the chair across from him.

“How do you even know?!”

She snorts a dismissive laugh and looks down at her nails, “I have my ways. You of all people should know.”

Thor rolls his eyes and tries to go back to his work, “Steven and I don’t need approval from anyone.”

She gives him an unconvinced look as her phone rings. Thor gets a quick glance at the caller ID as she answers it and walks out of the room.

What kind of lame nickname is Viper?

* * *

Allie taps her pencil against the table in frustration, reading her assignment over and over, “Hey dad?”

Steve pokes his head from around the corner and pulls out his earbuds, smudges of paint speckling his face, “Hm?”

“Do you know real world examples of each first amendment right?”

He puts his paintbrush down and takes off his apron, walking over to his daughter and reading the question for himself, “Well...what are they?”

“Dad…”

“I’ll help you but you need to know them.”

She groans in annoyance, “Speech, religion… ummm…”

“Come on.” Steve teases, “I know you’re half British but this is sad.”

She glares at him before staring back down at the paper, “There’s one with a p…”

“Actually there’s two.”

She slams her head into the table and Steve rolls his eyes at her drama.

“Al, these are  _ fundamental _ rights you have.”

“If I automatically have these rights then why do I have to know what they are?” she quips.

The blonde stares at her in exasperation, “Why are you like this?”

She grins at him triumphantly, “You.”

He raises his eyebrows in agreement, not having any solid point to argue back with, “Just remember RAPPS; religion, assembly, press, petition, and speech.”

Allie picks her pencil back up and starts to scribble it down, “So R-A-P-P-S?”

“Yeah.” he pulls up a chair and sits down next to her, “So a good example of religion is how your grandparents go to Mass every week, but in the same country… you were probably too young to remember but when you were really little the neighbors next door were Muslim and the mom and daughter wore hijabs.”

“No I remember, I thought they were really cool.” she responds, writing it down, “Does assembly apply to protest?”

Steve smiles and nods, standing up, “I think you got this.”

He goes back to his work and Allie writes a bit more, before back looking over at him.

Thor better be the best partner who has ever lived.


	18. Hydra could use an ethics council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little bit and is short. BUT it is the first time in a while I’m actually happy about the way it turned out, so I hope you enjoy as well!

“ _ Hun it’s 1:30, go to sleep. _ ”

Allie looks over at the door and frowns as her father’s footsteps fade, eventually cut off by the sound of his own bedroom door closing.

“The light’s not even that bright.” she grumbles, turning off the lamp by her side and rolling over. She’s about to drift off before a notification causes her to lazily reach for her phone. She yawns loudly as she attempts to read the message.

** _Sin: Hi_ **

Allie raises an eyebrow and yawns again, this time rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear her head.

** _Allie: Hey_ **

** _Sin: Are you free on Friday? _ **

** _Allie: Idk_ **

** _Allie: Why?_ **

She obviously knew why, it was just kind of weird she was asking so soon.

** _Sin: Wanna come over if ur free?_ **

* * *

Sin swallows hard as Schmidt watches the text bubble over her shoulder, “You don’t need to-”

“Shush.” he snips as Allie finally answers.

** _Allie: Sure_ **

Thank god.

** _Sin: Cool! 6:30?_ **

** _Allie: 430 work? Val would be pissed if I was there and didn’t sleep over_ **

“How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?” she grumbles as Schmidt takes the phone.

“Daddy stop!”

** _Sin: Invite Valerie if you wish_ **

“No one under 60 texts like that!” she growls, snatching it back.

“You are not assertive enough!”

“AUGH!” she groans in exasperation, storming away and leaning on the kitchen counter, nervously awaiting the reply.

** _Allie: Dont think thats the best idea_ **

** _Sin: Ok 4:30 it is_ **

** _Allie: Gr8 :)_ **

“For your information I am under 60 years old.” Schmidt comments passive aggressively. Sin frowns at him and puts her phone down.

“ _ Kids  _ don’t text like that.” she corrects, “Hopefully she doesn’t think much of it.”

“She won’t.” he dismisses, picking up a nearby beer bottle and taking a swig, looking at the time in the process, “Would you rather go to school or come to work?”

“Work.” she answers quickly, “Ophie’s gonna be in right?”

“Theoretically.” Schmidt mumbles as he finishes the beer.

Sin stares at him for a moment, “I’m heading to bed.”

“ _ In ordnung _ .”

* * *

“So you’re hooking up with Steve?”

Thor looks up from his laptop and frowns at his business partner, “We’ve been dating for 2 months.” he corrects irritably. Tony rolls his eyes and finishes tinkering with a piece of equipment.

“Did he or Nat tell you about our little-“

“He has nothing but good things to say about you.”

“Ugh, figures.” he grumbles, responding to a text, “I like you, which is why I’m warning you he’s a bit of a snake.”

Thor clenches his jaw and closes the computer, “Are you sure you did not just overreact?”

“He knew Barnes killed my parents.” 

“It was classified information.” he defends, “And you tried to hire a  _ hitman _ .”

Tony scoffs and waves him off, “Not to  _ kill _ him. Just to beat him up a little.”

“He was tortured into doing it!”

“Whatever!”

Thor glares at him for a moment, before going back to work. Tony keeps his head down and rolls his eyes, “Peg was on my side.”

Thor slowly looks up from the computer and glares daggers, “Are those new parts ready yet?” 

“Should be. We still need to do a few trials first. Don’t want people turning on renewable energy because it shocked them.”

“Okay, I want the chargers on the market in two weeks.” 

“No problem.”

He stuffs the laptop into his bag and walks out of the workshop, trying to fight back tears.

* * *

Steve glances up at the clock then at the front door frowning slightly. Thor was never late for their date nights. He looks at the oven where the pork chops were keeping warm and takes a sip of wine.

He’s over half an hour late, he could’ve at least called.

“Siri, call Thor Odinson mobile.”

“ _ Calling Thor Odinson mobile.” _

The blonde taps his fingers on the table as the phone rings, then eventually goes to voicemail. 

“Really?” he grumbles quietly, looking at the clock again, “You think he’s at work?”

Dodger perks up and tilts his head slightly. Steve leans back in his chair and knits his brow in thought.

He stands up and goes to the oven, pulling out the pork and placing it in a tupperware. He does the same thing to the side of potatoes and green beans. He places them in an insulated bag along with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours.” he promises as he puts on his jacket. Dodger stares up at him pitifully and Steve chuckles, crouching down to scratch him behind the ear, “Bye bub.”

* * *

Steve walks through the dim hallways before finally arriving at Thor’s office. He knocks gently and pokes his head inside.

Thor was staring out the window at the twinkling skyline.

“Thor?” he steps inside and gets a brief whiff of something that gives him extreme deja vu. He shakes it off as Thor turns around, something was wrong.

“Sorry about dinner.” he apologizes, sniffing lightly, “I had a surprise meeting.”

Steve waves it off and sits across from him, setting the food down, “That’s why I’m here.”

He pulls out the food and Thor gives him a weak smile, “Thank you.”

Steve stares at his boyfriend suspiciously, “Are you okay?”

“Yes I just…” he takes Steve’s hand and squeezes it gently, “Work can sometimes be very stressful.”

He stares at the other sympathetically and squeezes back, “Why don’t you eat something?”

They begin to eat in silence, Steve occasionally glancing up at his distant boyfriend.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Thor insistently nods and finishes his porkchop, “Yes, I haven’t eaten in a while.”

Steve nods and looks back down at his food, not fully convinced, “I had some ice cream and berries at home but I forgot to bring them.”

Thor shakes his head and drinks some wine, “That’s probably for the best.”

There’s another awkward silence as Thor finishes his drink and eats some potatoes.

“Make sure to eat your vegetables.” Steve teases, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Thank you mother.” he quips back, jamming about half of the beans on his plate into his mouth. 

Steve laughs and sets his food down, looking out the window, “This is an amazing view.”

“I have a better one.”

Steve rolls his eyes dramatically as Thor chuckles, finishing up his green beans and putting the food down.

After yet another silence Steve stands up and walks around to the other side of the desk, sliding into Thor’s lap and kissing him passionately. The other returns the gesture and places his hands on Steve’s hips, his thumb creeping towards the hem of his underwear peeking out from under his shirt.

“Where is Allie?”

Steve pulls away from the kiss to tug his shirt off, “My parents. They needed to reconcile.”

Thor nods and begins to suck on his neck, “Mmmmm, I love you.”

Steve gets his pants below his knees and straddles Thor, pulling his head into his chest.

“Are you ready?”

Steve nods and takes a deep breath as Thor gently guides him back onto his lap. He gasps as he sinks down onto Thor’s erection and leans into his lover, pressing their foreheads together, “Mmmm I love you too.”

——-

_ “AUGHHHHH!” _

Dottie walks up to Viper with a cup of coffee and looks at the door to Peggy’s room, where multiple guards were attempting to push her in.

“ _ YOU BLOODY BASTARDS I-“ _

“ _ You are usually so composed-“ _

_ “FUCK YOU!” _

“They finally showed her to Odinson.” Viper fills in. Dottie perks up and takes a sip.

“Ooooh, how’d he take it?”

“Well about 10 minutes after we left Rogers came up and they fucked. He is such a bottom let me tell you-“

“ _ AUGH!” _

The door finally slams shut and Schmidt walks up to them, brushing some soot off his sleeve, “I need you to pick up Sin and bring her something to eat.”

“Then I better get going.” Viper mumbles as she turns and pulls a pair of keys out of her pocket.

“What are my orders?” Dottie asks, causing Schmidt to turn to her.

“Make sure Carter does not burn this place to the ground.”

She furrows her brows and follows him as he walks away, “Sir, if I may ask, what are you planning on doing?”

He stops and sighs in defeat, before straightening up, “I have to make a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would actually really appreciate some constructive feedback about how I portray time, bc this obviously doesn’t take place in one day, but idk how to show it in a subtle way other than the page breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
